


Teddy's Day Out

by Cindra



Series: Teddy and Family [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, General, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindra/pseuds/Cindra
Summary: Teddy went to GEH with his Daddy while Ana's home awaiting the birth of his siblings. Christian is working while Teddy is napping when Ana goes into labor and all chaos ensues. Teddy's a brilliant three year-old taking advantage of all the craziness ensuing around him! Multiple POV. No Elena! No Hyde! No BDSM! A&C are childhood sweethearts. Just a fun story & a little drama.enjoy.





	1. I'm Theodore Raymond Grey

**Author's Note:**

> With this story I'm dipping my toe into the realm of 50 shades fandom. I'm not even close to being brave enough to attempt an Ana and Christian epic lemony adventure. But spinning a tale about Teddy that I can do. My spin on this is Teddy went to GEH with his Daddy to keep him occupied while Ana is at home awaiting the birth of his siblings. Christian is spending quality time with Teddy when Ana goes into labor a little earlier than expected and all chaos ensues. Teddy is left at GEH where he was taking his afternoon nap in the apartment/panic room that Christian had built in both his and Ana's offices at GEH not long after Teddy was born. Teddy is an extremely brilliant little three year-old. He's very intuitive and takes in everything around him. Codes to doors. Security badges. Key cards. Nothing gets by this little guy or his eidetic memory, like father like son in so many ways. Yet, he's patient and caring like his mother. Oh, and my Christian and Ana have an entirely vanilla relationship and have known each other since they were kids. No Elena. No Hyde. No kidnapping. Just a little boy taking advantage of all the craziness ensuing around him and of course seeing from his family's prospective too! Multiple POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters.

Teddy POV

My name is Teddy Raymond Grey. I'm three years old. My parents together run an empire which they both tell me will be mine someday. Did I mention that my Dad is the CEO and owner of GEH and my mommy is the CEO of GP? Why is that such a big deal? Well, together they run two of the most successful companies in the world. Mommy's all about books and Daddy's about buying, selling, and stuff. He's really good at his job and famous 'A master of the Universe'. It says so on a picture on a Magazine that I saw when Mommy and me went shopping with Auntie Gail.

How is it that I can read? I'm crazy smart and have been reading since I was almost two. Daddy was reading to me and I started reading with him. It wasn't very hard. He'd read Goodnight Moon to me like a zillion times. I can remember pretty much everything. You can learn a lot from Baby Einstein, the baby channel, Nick Jr, and Disney Junior. I wasn't sure that reading was a good thing not at first. My parents, well, the whole family went crazy. I had to take all of these tests to see how smart I was and then after that I was sentenced to having to go Tiny Tots Preschool for Gifted Youngsters.

Did I mention that I was almost two when this happened? Yeah, being smart is a pain. Though, I love the Daddy and me time on the piano that's fun. Tiny Tots not so much. It didn't last though. I got sick with spots all over me and Daddy freaked out and now I get to have Miss Summer come and give me a lesson every morning. He has this thing about germs. Mommy not so much. She says that my spots were a child's rite of passage and that he can't shield me forever from being around other kids. I still get to go on playdates at the park and I get to see my friends all the time, but it's nice not having to share my swing set or eat weird food for snacks. I'm fine with Miss Summer. She's teaching me French and Spanish. Daddy speaks all sorts of languages. Some of them make Mommy mad and I was told never to repeat any of it. I did once and she got really mad at me. I don't know what the big deal is? I mean, Daddy, my Uncles, Grandpas, and Aunts use it all the time and they don't get sent to the Naughty Step or their room for timeout. Though, I have seen Daddy sleep on the couch a bunch of times in the family room or in his office. He's even slept in my room. Maybe that's his time-out. Grownups are so complicated. No. I'm happy being a kid.

Being an only child isn't really fun. Don't get me wrong I see my cousins and friends a lot, but it gets lonely sometimes and so for my third birthday. I asked my parents for a baby brother or sister. I didn't think that they listened. But on my birthday, which I share with my Daddy, I got my wish. Boy, did I.

I asked for one and I would have been happy with just one baby sister, but nope. Try two, but the plus side is that I get a baby brother too. Mommy, Aunt Kate, and Aunt Mia had this really cool video and pictures done of the babies and that's how she found out about my baby brother Christian Alexander.

Yep, there are three babies swimming around inside Mommy's tummy. But Daddy only knows about my sisters because Mommy told my Aunts and Nana that if he found out that there was three that he'd wrap her up in a protective bubble and never let her out of his sight. Her freedom as she'd known it would be history. Daddy can be crazy over protective so I can see why she made me promise to god and everything not to tell Daddy about Xander.

I asked Daddy how the babies got into Mommy's tummy…He got really red. Started pulling at his hair like when he's really mad. Oh, and he poured himself some Daddy apple juice and drank it really fast. All I got is that his and Mommy's love was so big that they were blessed with my sisters. I asked Grandma Grace. She's like a doctor and everything and she kissed the top of my head and said basically the same thing. I know that there's more, but if it makes Daddy act crazy and even Mommy turned all pink. I really don't think that I wanna know. Love made my siblings. Got it.

I just think it's neat how they move around and kick inside Mommy's tummy when I talk, play the piano, or read to them. They know me and they aren't even born yet. I love them already. I plan to be the best big brother in the universe. I won't even mind sharing my toys.

Mommy's nesting…Do Mommy's nest like birds? I mean, she doesn't have wings or feathers like a bird? But that's what I heard Daddy, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Gail saying after she cleaned every room in our house like three times. Our house is big. It's so big that I have my own park to play in outside. Mommy's Meadow. It's got lots and lots of flowers in the spring and summer. My playground is outside on the lawn. That's like big too. It takes a long time for the mower people to help the grass. They do the trees and stuff too. But not Mommy's Meadow, it's my own jungle. We have lots of picnics there. My house is so big that it has more things than the mall. We don't really have to go anywhere. Daddy's always saying it's safer this way.

Did I mention that Daddy has his own Army? Uncle Jason is his General. Yep, my Daddy is really an important person, so he needs an army to protect us. Creepy people shout at us when we go out and take pictures with flashy big cameras that hurt my eyes. Daddy calls them bottom feeders. Mommy calls them Sharks. All I know is that they're scary and ruin my playtime at the park all the time. Uncle Ryan, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Sam chase them away lots of times. They're me and Mommy's guards. They like to be called by their last names, but because I am little I get to call them by their first names. Though, Daddy usually yells their last names a lot.

Daddy and me have been spending lots of time together. I get to go to work with him all the time now. Miss Summer has to come to his office to give me my lessons or I use my tablet to do them too.

He's so funny. He's always pulling his hair and pacing the office. I've never seen Daddy act this way ever. Yeah, he yells all the time, but then he's the boss. He gets to yell all he wants. He stares at my baby sisters' picture and talks to himself while pulling at his hair. I've heard him muttering while I've been at my desk coloring or playing on my tablet. He doesn't know that I've been listening to him being all worried about being a daddy to all three of us, but then he needs lots of hugs and love all the time to see that he is the best daddy in the whole universe. I like to come with Daddy so that I can hug him whenever he gets worried. Usually he will curl up with me on the couch and we nap.

After naptime we go see Uncle Barney and have snacks! He's the coolest of my Uncle's because he has lots of computers like a superhero and he made me an Ironman costume for Halloween with lights and everything! He always has sweets and snacks around, because of his low sugar. How his sugar is low don't ask me. I'm three.

Everyone at GEH is gonna be running around like crazy because Turkey Day is next week and Daddy gives them the whole week off. We have turkey day all the time. Mommy craves it. Me I want anything, but turkey. Maybe we'll have pizza, Hamburgers, hotdogs, anything but turkey or chicken. I'd even settle for ham. Daddy and I feed our bird to our labradoodles Leo and Max. Then he and I wait until the babies make Mommy sleep and eat Mac and Cheese or what Aunt Gail has cooked. Sometimes we sneak out and go to IHOP.

* * *

Today is one of our special IHOP days. Only it's actually breakfast time and not dinner.

"Teddy, Mommy's Christmas surprise is all finished. What do you say you, me, your grandpas, and Uncles take her out to catch some fish this weekend while Mommy, your grandma, and Aunts all go get pampered at Uncle Franco's?" Daddy grins at me as I dig into my pancakes.

I jump happily up and down in my booster seat. "The Anastasia Rose?! Can we, please, Daddy?!"

"That's the plan, buddy." Daddy grinned back at me. We both love sailing and Mommy's surprise is way bigger than The Grace. "It's at the marina until Christmas time, so we can still surprise Mommy."

"Can we go to the park today for lunch, Daddy?" I ask between bites of food.

"Sorry, buddy. Daddy has to tie some things up at GEH, but we'll hit the park tomorrow. Okay?" Daddy arches his brow at me, waiting for my reaction.

I grin at him. "Promise?"

"Today is Daddy's last day at GEH for a while. Aunt Ros is taking the helm while I focus on taking care of Mommy, you, and your baby sisters. So, yeah, buddy. Park time you and me." Daddy winks at me.

"I help with my sisters and Mommy too, Daddy."

"I'll hold you too that, Teddybear."

"Me, Ava, Gabe, and Soph have baby lessons with Gran and Aunt Gail. I can do lots to help." I state proudly.

"So, that's what all the top-secret meetings at Grey Manor are about? Baby lessons, Huh?" He smirks at me. "

"Yep. I can hold, feed, burp, and change their stinky diapers too. That's what big brother's do." I nod my head enthusiastically. "Ava is getting a baby brother. Gabe is getting a baby sister like me. And Soph is getting a baby brother…" I clap my hand over my mouth. That was a secret and I wasn't supposed to blab it to anyone.

"It's okay, Teddy." Uncle Jason grins. "Gail and I told your Mommy and Daddy last night. We were going to announce it at Thanksgiving, but we told Sophie a little while ago. We knew that she would tell her baby-brother of sorts..."

"Um, and the rest of the cousins…" I shrug now that I know that I'm not in trouble for spilling the beans. Seriously, what do beans have to do with telling a secret? All these sayings confuse me a lot sometimes.

"That's fine, Teddybear. Soph is beyond excited about her baby brother." Uncle Jason reached out to ruffle my hair like he always does.

"Daddy?"

I've been feeling really guilty about keeping Xander a secret and want to see if mommy was right.

"Yeah, pal." He arches a brow at me. I'm giving him my serious face.

"I've been having a dream about the babies…"

Uncle Jason knows about Christian Alexander and my promise not to tell Daddy. He's giving me a look, but I need to know if Mommy is right, so I ignore it.

"That's not surprising, Teddybear. It won't be long now before you'll get to meet your baby sisters." Daddy smiles at me.

"That's just it. My dream isn't just about my sisters…" I blink up at him.

"Oh?" Daddy's eyebrows raise all the way up into his hair.

"Uh-huh," I nod.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Is it a good dream or a bad one?" He's taking a sip of his yucky brown drink.

"It's a good dream. I just don't understand why instead of two babies there are three…my sisters and a baby brother…" I blurt out finally gathering my courage.

Daddy's coughing and spit out that yucky drink all over Uncle Jason. Uncle Jason is pounding on his back. Maybe this such a good idea.

"That's…" Daddy's gasping trying to catch his breath. "Quite an interesting dream, Theodore…"

I try not to squirm in my seat. He's using my big boy name. Not a good sign, but I've already started might as well keep going. "Yep. There's Phoebe Grace, Katherine Anastasia, and Christian Alexander…" I nod, doing my best not to look him in the eyes. I focus on eating instead.

Uncle Jason is also intently watching Daddy now.

"Teddy, maybe that's your subconscious playing tricks with your mind." Daddy goes back to eating his breakfast.

"Huh?" I blink at him like he's confused me.

"You were hoping for a baby brother and instead are getting two sisters. Your head isn't ready to accept it and that's why you're dreaming about three instead of two. You wish it were so, but trust me son. It's just the twins. I know that you want a baby brother, but that'll have to wait for a few years. Okay, buddy?" He reaches out and ruffles my hair.

"Okay, but what if my sisters are hiding him from you and Mommy?" I throw that into play.

"Teddy, technology today prevents such things from happening. I've seen and been there for all of the scans. Trust me, son. There are only two babies…" Daddy tries to go all wise with me.

"Yeah, but what would you do if it did?"

"Teddy, your dad is right. It's just the twins…" Uncle Jason is shutting me down. Drat. I was so close to seeing if Mommy was right or not.

"I'd kiss your mother. The babies. Pass out. After waking up, find Dr. Greene and yell at her for putting Ana at risk. Then I would go take you to meet your siblings." Daddy took a deep breath and answered me.

"What do you mean put Mommy at risk?" I narrow my eyes. No one said that my siblings could hurt Mommy. "

Daddy's eyes widen and he rakes a hand through his hair. "Triplets call for different care. Mommy would have been in bed a lot more than she has carrying your sisters." He tried to explain.

My eyes pop wide. Yep, that's what Mommy was afraid of and I've got my answer. Nope not telling Daddy. "Oh, okay. Just so Mommy's okay." I decide that I need to end this before Daddy starts figuring stuff out.

"You sure, son?" Daddy's frowning.

"Yep, as long as Mommy is fine. It's all good. It was just a crazy dream. I guess I didn't know that I wanted a baby brother so much." I focus back on the rest of my pancakes.

Uncle Jason winks at me with a big grin on his face.

Daddy's phone's ringing and he turns his focus on it. "Be right back, Buddy." He kisses me on the head and walks outside to yell at whoever is on the phone.

Crisis averted for now.

Uncle Jason frowns at me. "Well, did you get the answers that you were searching for?"

"Yep…" I focus on cleaning my plate.

"Look, I know that it's hard on you to keep this from him, but it's for both his and your mother's own good that you do. Operation Distract Daddy has to continue while your Uncle Elliot finishes up your baby brother's nursery today. Okay, pal?"

"I was just curious." I sigh.

"I know and that's understandable, but your Daddy couldn't handle the news and your mother doesn't need the added stress right now…"

"I know…I'll be good…no more testing Daddy. Promise." I cross my heart with my finger. "Is Mommy okay…"

"Aunt Gail is taking good care of Mommy. Your Grandmas and Aunts are there too. No worries. Kiddo. We've got this." Uncle Jason has got his serious face on, so I know that he's not lying. It makes me feel better.

Just in time because Daddy's back and he's not happy about something. "Taylor. Have them put the rest of our breakfast in to go boxes. I'm needed at GEH. Ros is about to strangle someone from Finance over missing paperwork." He's picking me up out of my booster seat and into his arms. "Good job, Teddybear. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

He's happy that I cleaned my plate.  It's no big for me I love food. "I love you, Daddy." I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. Hiding my face from those picture people, as we head to our SUV.

"I love you too, Teddybear." Daddy kisses the top of my head and gets me settled in my car seat and we're off to GEH.

* * *

I'm settled at my desk working on my lesson from Miss Summer from my tablet. Aunt Andrea got my juice and snack. Grape Juice and Apple and Orange slices. Yummy.

Daddy has been in and out of his office, so he has his doors open so that Aunt Andrea can see me.

Uncle Barney is hugging Aunt Andrea hello. She's his wife. They're married. They can do that even at work. He's got something under his arm. I think it's his laptop.

"I've got a game for Teddy. Fun. Educational. He'll love it." He's telling Aunt Andrea.

"Mr. Grey is still in a meeting, so Teddy is taking his lesson on his tablet and having his juice and snack." Aunt Andrea isn't gonna let Uncle Barney interrupt my lesson, she's strict like that, but I really wanna see this new game.

"Boss Man, won't mind, babe. It's a brain game. Like getting a lesson and having fun too." Uncle Barney is grinning at her.

"It's Andrea when we are working not Babe. And Mr. Grey is in a nasty mood this morning. Finance messed up a major deal…" I hear her hiss at him.

"Yeah, I know. I had to fix what the idiot accidently wiped from his laptop. Ros was really close to killing Anders this time. Boss Man wasn't far behind. He's lucky that it's nearly Turkey time or he would have been gone." He hisses back.

"The day's not over yet and he nearly caused GEH millions, because he forgets to back up his work." Aunt Andrea grabs the laptop from Uncle Barney and fires it up. "Show me and then I will see if it's worth interrupting his lesson or not."

Uncle Barney is all smiles and he's showing Aunt Andrea the game. "See. It's educational seek and find. It asks him questions. Then after he answers them correctly, he has to seek them out on the picture, before going to the next level. It's got math, spelling, memory, the works."

Seek and Finds are my absolute favorite game! Uncle Barney rocks! Please! Aunt Andrea! I wanna play this game! I silently beg from my desk.

"Andrea!" Daddy's bellow echoes from the meeting room. Man, he is really mad.

"Be right there, Mr. Grey!" Aunt Andrea pushes Uncle Barney out of her way and races into the meeting room with her tablet.

"I'll look after, Teddy!" Uncle Barney calls after her, all smiles as he grabs up his laptop and heads into Daddy's office. "Little man, you're gonna so love this!"

"Uncle Barney!" I race over to him and happily hug his leg.

"Tedmister!" He reaches down and scoops me up with his free arm, before getting us both settled on the big couch. "Check this out, little man."

We both get lost in the game.

* * *

"Barney?" Daddy's standing in the doorway of his office frowning.

"Hey, Boss man." Uncle Barney grins at him. "Sorry we got lost in the game that I made for Ted."

"Theodore? Did you finish your lesson?" Daddy walks over to my desk and is checking my tablet.

"Yes, Daddy. I finished my math problems and spelling words and I finished my snack. This game is so cool! It's got everything that I do in my lessons!" I rave about my new game. "And it's a Seek-n-Find!"

"I'll check it out with you a little later, buddy." Daddy, knowing that I finished my lesson, isn't mad at either of us for checking out the game. He then focuses on Uncle Barney.

"Barney, I need you to head back down to IT and fix this fudge of a cluster fudge for me so that it never happens again! As it is I'm ordering Anders to take refresher classes in all things computers or else look for a job somewhere besides GEH and he is no longer part of executive staff! This is the last thing that I needed to happen before I take leave…" Daddy's trying to pull his hair out again, so I race over and hug his legs.

"Got it, Boss man! I got West and Allen working on that problem as we speak. I just wanted to show Teddy the new game that I created for him. I'll see you later, Ted for snack time!" Uncle Barney salutes my Dad and heads out of his office.

My Daddy picks me up and hugs me close and I snuggle against his chest. "Lunchtime, Teddybear. How's Mac and Cheese and Grilled Cheese sound?" He kisses my head.

"And Tomato soup too, Daddy?" I look up at him. I'm really hungry and my tummy is going grr!

"Mommy had Ryan bring us lunch and what's grilled cheese without tomato soup." He carried me to the big table in his office and set me on my booster seat.

Uncle Jason walked in with a big basket and set it on the big table. "Gail says that there is Ana's double chocolate fudge cake for dessert. She's been baking all morning. Gail had to send Ryan out for more supplies. He had to pick up a few loaded large pizzas heavy on the veggies and pineapple, Garlic strips all the sauces, Cinnamon strips with all the glazes, and Strawberry MODSHAKES from MOD's for lunch. Oh and Cheesecake fantasy, Our Strawberry Blonde, Strawberry Banana Rendezvous and Apple Pie A LA Cold Stone from Cold Stone's. That all of them easily polished off in record time. And before you even ask yes, she's taking her afternoon nap. All is fine at Grey Meadows."

"Daddy, anything is better than bird! Be happy that Mommy wants pizza now." I roll my eyes at him.

"I agree with Ted on that one. I vote for anything but bird and all the trimmings for next week's thanksgiving." Uncle Jason smirked, as he set the table for the three of us.

"Please! Please! Please!" I school my face to that of a pleading puppy and stick my lip out in a pout.

"Look, I agree that months of poultry and all the trimmings is more than enough, however your mother can't stand to be around the smell of cooking meat unless it's of the feathered variety And the babies crave it, so we'll have to endure it until we get the all clear from Ana." Daddy takes a deep breath, before shooting us down. "I myself can't wait to be able to have coffee at home in the morning again, but Ana and the babies are priority. Their needs come first above our own."

"Can't we sneak out to the boat house like we do when Mommy naps?" I ask hopefully. I am not giving up hope not without a fight.

"We'll see. It's far enough away from the house to not have it bother her…"

"Mommy will understand if I plead with her…"

"We'll see, Theodore." Daddy set my plate of yummy goodness down in front of me. "Eat up."

"Yes, Daddy." I wisely quit while I have even the slightest chance of getting burgers and hotdogs for turkey day.

* * *

I play my game until my eyes start to get droopy and yawn hugely. My Tablet falls beside me on the couch.

Daddy, puts down whatever he was reading and gets up to scoop me up into his arms. "Nap time, buddy." He croons against the top of my head, as I burrow my face against his chest.

"Not tired…" I yawn again fighting a losing battle.

"Sure you aren't. You can barely keep your eyes open." Daddy chuckles as he activates the hidden panel in the wall.

Daddy has an apartment built right next to his office. It's got everything. Momma has one too for her office. Daddy calls it a panic room apartment. Though, I don't know why you'd panic about a room that has everything. Again, I'm three. What do I know?

He carries me to my room and tucks me into my racecar bed. He kisses my forehead. Tells me sweet dreams and I'm out like a light.

* * *

CPOV

He's so adorable when he tries to get out of his naptime, but little boys need their sleep. I turn on the baby monitor and take one of the receivers with me. I had the panic room/apartment built not long after Teddy was born in both Ana's and my offices. It makes having Teddy with us so much easier and it's a nice retreat during stressful days. The latest addition to the apartment was a new nursery that Elliot finished a few days ago for the girls. Ana assured me that he mirrored the nursery design that he created for Grey Meadows, so I'll leave the room be for now. Three weeks and counting. Ana is scheduled to have a C-section. She nearly died having Teddy and there was no way that I was going to have her take that risk again. So, a C-section it will be.

I strode through the opening back into my office and go over to the couch to shut down and then put Teddy's tablet away on its charging station. "Three weeks…" I turn to stare out at Seattle from my floor to ceiling office windows and sigh.

My mind just isn't in the mood to work, but I have a desk to clear up and only a few hours with which to do it, so I get to work. My phone vibrates indicating that I have a text and I smile it's Ana.

**Rejoice! I can stand to smell and eat meat again! A x**

I chuckle at her text and do a fist pump in the air. Yes! Then I text her back.

**Barbeque for Thanksgiving? Teddy demands it. C x**

**My poor baby's had enough bird to last a lifetime! Yes, I think we can fire up the grills next Thursday. A x**

**He's not the only one, but you and the babies come first. Cx**

**I know and I love you guys for indulging me and my crazy cravings! Leo and Max loved it too! Yes, I know all about your sneaky tactics, Grey! Ax**

I roll my eyes. The woman has eyes in the back of her head. Sneaky? Try survival. There is only so much poultry that a person can take!

**Sneaky?! You wound me, my treasure! Your son and I would never try to pull anything over on you! C x**

**Feeding the puppies under the table. Gail's second dinners. IHOP. The secret outdoor kitchen at the boathouse? I know all, man of mine! But I understand why, so you get a pass this time! A x**

**Noted. Now how are you and our babies this afternoon? C x**

She's amazing, a goddess, loving, brilliant, and all mine!

**The usual this far along. My lower back is killing me, but I have an herbal pack behind me to ease the discomfort. Other than that and Braxton** **Hicks** **we're fine. How are my men? Working hard at the office? Did Ros give in and strangle Anders? A x**

I narrow my eyes. Her back was killing her right before she went into labor with Teddy. Twins do come early. I'm glad that I decided to start my leave starting tomorrow.

**Where to begin. Ted and I had IHOP for breakfast where he added that he wishes there was an extra baby brother on the way. I talked down from that one. Where does he come up with these ideas and this one he dreamed about. He's even named his future baby brother Christian Alexander... C x**

**IHOP, huh? I bet Teddy was on cloud nine. Boys have such vivid imaginations and I think that Christian Alexander is the perfect name if we have another son. We'll call him Alex or Xander. So, was that a deflection and is Anders still breathing? Orange is so not yours or Ros's color. I really don't wanna relocate to a foreign non extradition country not with three kids under three and two puppies…but we'll make it work if we have too. Ax**

That makes me grin and chuckle. She knows me so well.

 **He's alive. No relocation needed. Anders screwed up for the last time and has been reassigned and ordered to take refresher computer courses or lose his job here at GEH. He nearly costed us a quarter of a billion this time! Barney is overhauling the whole system so clusterfuck's like this can't happen again! I'm seriously considering having them all take refresher classes just because! Other than that it's been the usual. Barney created a new educational game for Teddy. He's already addicted to it and he even created an App for his tablet. Thanks for lunch it was fantastic as usual, we loved our cake! He played more on his tablet and then I got him settled for his nap**.

**You could always have them take seminars and bring the professor there to GEH? It's never wrong to refresh the mind when technology never stops. Poor Barney! You crushed his plans to steal Teddy for the day with work! I'll have to see this new app and game for myself. Educational or not. He is not being glued to that tablet! Moderation is best. We're set for desserts for well into next year! I just had to bake and with all the girls here keeping watch it was fantastic fun! I've already texted Taylor that he'll need to have you stop by Cold stone's and pick up the special order that I requested a little while ago. We might need another Subzero freezer. A x**

Another one? Gail has three, but if it's another freezer she wants then a freezer it shall be. Plus side being we're stocked with goodies for the foreseeable future! My woman can bake! Sign number two. She loaded up the freezer just before having Teddy.

**I'll have Taylor get on that request ASAP. Did you have a nice nap? C x**

**It's only a suggestion, but it couldn't hurt! I rested, but I couldn't get comfortable. Now, before you go into Panic Mode Major! I am fine, Grey! We are all fine, Christian! Three weeks left to cook in my belly! Now, focus on work and not on me! Love you, Christian. A x**

**Stay off your feet and read a manuscript. Concerned is not panicking We're on their time not ours. I'm nearly finished and then it's all on Ros for the next few months while I focus on you and the kids. Love you more than the moon and stars, my Ana. C x**

**I'm on the couch Bossy Pants! The Moms are with Elliot checking on the progress for the Niece and Nephew nursery. Kate and Mia are both still napping in the guest rooms. Sam is parked in the lazy boy pretending like she's reading, but keeping watch. Ryan and Luke are here somewhere too. Most likely raiding the treats in their office. No more texting! You've got all the bases covered now go back to work! I will see both of my men in a few hours! More than my life, Man of mine! A x**

I set my phone down and go back to concentrating on the work that's left on my desk. Teddy usually sleeps a few hours, more than enough time for me to get this done. Then after he gets up and we have snack time with Barney…we'll head home.

* * *

An hour later and I'm in the zone until Taylor rushes into my office. His face is white as a sheet and his mouth is set in a grim line.

My blood runs cold. My heart stops. And I can't breathe. Something is wrong with Ana! My mind goes blank! Then kicks into must get to my wife mode! "Taylor?! Is it Ana?!"

"Gail called. Grace is having Luke rush Ana to Seattle Grace. Her backache was near extreme levels to the point of her nearly passing out. We need to get you to the hospital now in case they have to take the babies early!" Taylor is trying to remain calm and in control, but Ana is like a daughter to him and he's just as terrified as I am. "Stephen is ready on the roof with Charlie Tango. I've already cleared it with Seattle Grace. You'll be there in minutes instead of an hour after fighting traffic to get there."

We're both on automatic neither one of us is of the right mind to think about anything except Ana. Not Teddy still napping. Not Andrea or Ros shouting what's wrong. Nothing as we race into my private elevator and take it straight up to the roof and Charlie Tango. Ana needs me. Is what I chant in my head as I try to remain in control. It doesn't work, as soon as I strap in, I breakdown. I can't lose her or the babies. I won't.


	2. Where's my Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that last part was a bit of drama, but I needed to set the stage for why Teddy was left at GEH. Christian running to be at Ana's side fits that bill nicely. Teddy has a few rules that he's had drilled into memory. Never talk or go anywhere with strangers, even if they look like a member of the security team. When in a situation don't panic, stay calm and think things through. It's best to always stick to what you know keep on schedule. In Teddy's case he's a little OCD like his Father. After Nap time he gets his snack and when at GEH that means snack time with Uncle Barney. He's going to be on that mission at first and will use any means possible to make it to snack time. At first he's going to think that his Daddy got called away to a meeting at least for now…It's rough. Mistakes are all mine…enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters.

Teddy POV

I wake up in my racecar bed and listen for the familiar sounds of Daddy working in his office or in the living room. It's quiet. Too quiet. I wonder if Daddy was called away to a super important meeting. It happens sometimes, but usually he leaves Uncle Jason or Uncle Ryan as he's my Close Protection Guy. Yep, I'm three and I have my own GIJOE protecting me. He was a SEAL and took out baddies and everything! Uncle Ryan's not here today. He's back home with Uncle Luke and Aunt Sam watching over Mommy, because I wasn't going to be out of Daddy's sight all day.

I scramble out of bed and race to use the potty. I can do that by myself, because I'm a big boy not a baby! I can dress myself and tie my shoes and everything. Bath time. I haven't mastered that yet, but give me time and I will before I'm four. I tend to flood the bathroom and add more bubbles when Daddy and Mommy aren't looking. What? I like water and my toys need lots of it, especially my boats.

I wash my hands and wander out to the living room, but Daddy's not there either. The door to the Panic room is wide open, so I head through it in search of Daddy. He's not here. I go to his desk. His laptop on his desk is open. His jacket is still over his chair. His phone is on the desk too. That's really confusing. My Daddy never goes anywhere without his phone. I reach into the pocket of his jacket and his keys and wallet are there…Now, that's really weird. I pick up Daddy's phone and unlock it.

What? Doesn't every kid know their Daddy's password? In my defense, I can't forget anything, so don't judge me.

I know how to use his Blackberry. Why it's named after a fruit boggles the mind. Then again so is Apple so there is that…Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous and my Daddy isn't here! Daddy has all the family on speed dial and I find Mommy's and hit the screen. It rings and rings and rings like forever. I finally get Mommy's voice, but it's voicemail.

"Mommy? I woke up and Daddy's not here in his office like he always is! He's left everything. His laptop! Keys! His wallet! And his phone! I know I'm not supposed to play with Daddy's phone without permission, but I'm scared! Mommy?! Why aren't you answering your phone?!" I whimper my message and then end the call. I try again and again, but she won't answer. I shut off the phone and keep it with me.

I will not cry! That's not gonna make anything better. No. Daddy's just in a meeting. He wouldn't leave me ever. I'll just have to go find Uncle Barney and have snack time. Maybe, he'll know where Daddy is or I can ask Aunt Andrea or Aunt Ros. Yes, that's what I need to do.

Daddy's wallet has a key card that he uses to get anywhere in GEH, because he's the Boss. Uncle Barney's office can't be reached unless you use the card and enter a code. All the codes are top-secret, but I've been with Daddy lots of times and I know all the codes. My memory comes in handy at times like these. I open Daddy's wallet, find the keycard, and tuck it into my pocket. I don't need anything else, so I put it back in his jacket pocket.

Let's face it I'm little so the keys would be useless to me. I can't reach a lot of stuff. Being small is a pain a lot of the time, but it does come in handy when you wanna hide. I've had to hide a few times, because someone I didn't know tried to come towards me. That's rule number one. Never ever talk or go with strangers. No matter if they look like a member of Uncle Jason's security team or not. Baddies are sneaky that way and being Daddy's son makes me a target for baddies who wanna hurt my Daddy or get at his money. Then again. I don't want Daddy's keys to get lost, so I take them with me too.

Daddy never leaves his office door closed when I'm with him and it's closed. Another thing that isn't making any sense. Uncle Jason's office is right next to Daddy's and there is a door that I can access to get to it if I have to and this is one of those times. I race over to the wall and activate the hidden door. Uncle Jason's office is awesome. There's screens everywhere, so that he can keep an eye on what's going on at GEH. He's usually sitting there with his phone to his ear or keeping watch. He's not here either!? I scramble back through the doorway and it closes silently behind me.

My tummy grumbles. I'm hungry. I want my afternoon snack. I can't figure out what's wrong on an empty tummy, so seeking out Uncle Barney is what I'll do first.

Daddy's office door starts to open and I race back into the panic room to hide.

"My first day on the job and I get stuck with babysitting the little prince." A man that I don't know is muttering to himself. He's tall and really grouchy. He's dressed like Uncle Jason's men, but I don't like him. Only a handful of people are able to come into Daddy's office and this man isn't one of them. The lessons that Uncle Jason, Welch, Ryan, Luke, and Aunt Sam race through my mind. Stay calm. Find a place to hide. Don't make a sound.

"Theodore?" The man sticks his head into the panic room. "You awake or still napping?" He walks further into the room and heads for my bedroom.

I'm hiding between the big leather table and the couch. I've made myself small, so he can't see me.

"Kid?" He's checking my bedroom and now the bathroom. "Where'd you go?"

I need to see more so I quietly climb up on the couch and peek over it.

He's raking his fingers through his hair and starts looking in all the rooms. Muttering something about ten years with the FBI and now he's stuck playing hide and seek with a toddler. "Theodore Grey? I know that you're in here somewhere. You need to be a good little boy and come with me."

I don't think so Grouchy pants. I don't know you. I narrow my eyes as he goes into my parents' room. That's a no-no. Any of Uncle Jason's men would know that meaning he's a baddie. I have to trap him in the panic room. He'll be stuck until Uncle Jason or Daddy lets him out. Problem solved. Snack time here I come. Gotta take this guy first though. I'm small, but fast. I know how to take down someone three times my size and get away super-fast.

"Look, kid! This isn't funny anymore!" Grouchy pants is nearly snarling now, as he stalks out of my parent's room. "Get out here now!"

"No!" I pop my head up so that he can see me and growl back at him. "I don't know you! You're a stranger!" I scramble off the couch and head for the doorway.

Grouchy pants gives chase and he's really fast too fast. He's got me by the shirt collar. "I work for your Dad and Jason Taylor…" He starts to growl at me, but I twist in his grip and manage to hit him with everything I got in the wennie.

He falls to his knees and is saying really bad words, "Shit! You little fucking brat!"

I wriggle to get free, but he still won't let me go, so I bite him. Hard.

"Son of a Fucking bitch!" He shouts, finally letting me go. He's grabbing at his hand.

"My Daddy is gonna get you for trying to get me!" I shout as I race out of the panic room and then hit the panic button to shut him in. It slams shut after me.

* * *

My ears hurt, because the alarm has been activated to the room, so I race over to the hidden door and scramble inside Uncle Jason's office. I know my way out of it and how to get to Daddy's elevator. I take a quick glance at the screens and I can see Grouchy Pants pounding his fists against the door of the panic room.

Yeah, like that's gonna work. He's stuck until either Uncle Jason, Daddy, or Uncle Welch let him out. Then again I've just alerted the cops, so he's in big trouble when he gets out of there. There's a lot of people running around on all the screens. Aunt Andrea and Aunt Ros are both glued to their phones and they look worried. Uncle Welch is pulling his hair out and yelling at people. Something big is up, but I don't see Daddy or Uncle Jason on any of them, so I stick with my plan and go in search of Uncle Barney.

GEH has a lot of floors and Daddy's on like the very top one. Uncle Barney's is below that he's Head of IT.

I need to get to Daddy's elevator, but then how am I gonna reach the buttons or get past Aunt Andrea or Aunt Ros without them seeing me?

I quickly look around for anything in the office to use to reach the buttons and I find a strange looking meatal stick that I can make bigger and it's light enough for me to carry. Perfect.

I look at the screens again and Aunt Andrea isn't at her desk, so I take my chances and make a break for the elevator. Again I don't know why breaking something is like run to it, but then again it's an adult saying. Adults have a lot of confusing sayings.

I'm small and fast. Everyone is so busy in a panic that they don't even notice my run to Daddy's elevator. I'm getting really worried. It's never this crazy on Daddy's floor even if they're trying to land a big deal. They're all shouting and racing around. Hopefully, Uncle Barney can tell me what's going on. Where my Daddy is and even why Mommy's not answering her phone.

I'm just tall enough to reach the down button and wave the keycard in front of a panel. I wait hidden behind a big potted tree for the doors to open. It takes forever, but they finally do and I scramble inside. Aunt Ros just saw that Daddy's elevator is being used and she's making a break for it. I reach up and hit the close door button on the panel inside and it closes, just in time. Now to get to the fifteenth floor all I need to do is use this metal stick to push in Daddy's code on the panel. You just need the code to make the elevator work, which is a good thing. Because I can't reach up there to use the keycard too.

It's really a strange looking metal stick, but it'll do what I need it to do. I wonder what this button on the bottom does. Nope. It's probably a no touch stick, but it's what I need to get to the buttons. It takes me a few tries, but I finally key in the code and I'm off to Uncle Barney's floor.

* * *

Taylor's POV

My phone's just alerted me that the panic room at GEH has been activated. I'm near pulling what little hair that I have out as it is and it hits me! We forgot Teddy!? Meaning, that either Ross or Andrea had one of my men go in there and check on him. Not good. He's been trained to fear strangers.

The only one that was up on the 20th right now is my nephew Logan and it's his first day. I brought him on the team, because he's FBI specializing in missing persons and kidnappings. He's burnt out and on the mend. Needed a new perspective and I needed someone who could help Ryan keep watch over Ted and the triplets. He's jetlagged from his last his redeye flight from London. He took down an international white slavery ring. It wasn't pretty. He nearly died. He's usually good with kids, but today would not be one of those days.

We're all waiting for news on Ana and the babies. I need to call Welch. He's gonna be pulling his hair out dealing with the police when they show up at GEH's front doors.

"Boss." Reynolds and Sawyer look pissed, as they walk over to me.

Hey, our brains shut down! We did not abandon Teddy on purpose! It was an emergency! Time was of the essence! Yeah, like the two of them are gonna buy that lame excuse! I'm head of Christian's security forces and I dropped the ball big time.

"We panicked. I had to get Christian to Seattle Grace ASAP…"

"Save it. I'm heading for GEH. He must be scared out of his mind! He activated the red button, Taylor! Someone must have spooked him! Call Welch! Tell him I'm on my way!" Ryan snarls at me and heads for the elevators.

"You dropped the ball big time, Taylor. Ana is gonna have both yours and Grey's balls in a sling for it too." Sawyer narrows his eyes.

"Logan must have spooked him. Its right after his afternoon nap. He'll go in search of Barney. He's like Chris. He sticks with what he knows. It's GEH. He's safe, even if he is wandering around the building. He's smart as a whip too. He'll find Barney and he'll keep Teddy with him until Ryan gets there to take him here to the hospital…" I try and talk my way out of this clusterfuck, but Luke still looks like he wants to break me in half. If that isn't bad enough I look at an incoming text. GEH's security cameras have gone off line, meaning that Barney is gonna be running around trying to get them back up again and won't be in his lair. Could this day get any worse I ask you?! Teddy will go into hiding and GEH is massive. It'll take hours to find him. I swear fluently under my breath for five minutes, as I text Welch back about the situation.

"Jason! We are in the Maternity Wing of Seattle Grace! Enough with the swearing or Grace will geld you before Ana does!" Sawyer snarls.

"The CCTV footage is out at GEH! Barney is not going to be there for snack time! Teddy is gonna hide! I have a right to bloody swear if I want to!" I snarl back at Luke.

"Logan's never gonna live this down. The former head of the International FBI Special Victims Unit taken down by a toddler. Then again we did train him, so he didn't stand a chance." Luke couldn't help, but smirk.

My phone is Grand Central. This time it's the Police Commissioner! "Jim. False alarm. Teddy accidently hit the red button and locked in one of my guys. Welch is handling the situation. Call off your men. Why isn't Teddy here with us? Don't ask. It's being handled. Call them off." I end the call.

"Want me to go help Ryan or stay here at my post?" Luke arched a brow.

"Ryan's his CPO. He can handle it. You're gonna have to help me protect Christian from Grace and Carla when they find out that Teddy is MIA. Carrick and Ray are father's so they get that his mind went blank. The mother's not a chance in hell. He's lucky that all of them are holed up in the waiting area waiting for word on Ana and the babies."

"They won't have to do anything. Christian is gonna go mental when it hits him that he left Teddy." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Flynn's already on his way in case he needs him...This is all on me. I take full responsibility. My focus was shot. Getting to my God Daughter was priority. I'll take all the heat." I resign myself to my fate.

I see a shell-shocked Christian coming down the corridor. His hospital mask dangling from his neck. His scrubs soaked with sweat. I head for him. "Christian? How's Ana? The babies?"

Christian blinks at me, realizing that I'm standing there. "The nursery is all pink…" He's muttering to himself. "We have to set up another nursery…another crib isn't gonna fit…the room's pink…with rainbows and unicorns…fairies…pink…"

"Boss? He's lost it." Luke hisses in my ear.

"Shut it, Luke. He's in shock." I hiss back. "Christian? Talk to me. How are Ana and the babies?"

"Huh?" He finally focuses on me. "Wonderful…Ana is fine…They're taking her to recovery…the babies are healthy and getting looked over just to make sure that everything is fine…they were early…then triplets come earlier than twins…three babies…Teddy's dream was spot on…he'll be over the moon. He's got two sisters and a baby brother. I'll be lucky if Ana ever lets me touch her again…I'm done…we'll adopt if she wants more…my heart can't take another emergency C-section…" He rakes shaking fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "I passed out in the OR when the first baby came out and it was Christian Alexander…smelling saults reek…but I got to see Phoebe Grace and Katherine Anastasia…thank god that the two of them aren't completely identical Phoebe is the mirror image of Ana with her hair. Katherine is identical to her sister, except she has my hair...Christian Alexander takes after us both…but a lot like Teddy…"

"Congrats, Boss…" Luke's grinning.

"Yes, Congrats. Christian." I smile. Relieved that it's over and everyone is fine.

Then it hits him like a brick wall. "Shit! Oh! Shit! Teddy!" He pushed past us and races for the elevator. "I have to…I left him…He'll never forgive me!"

"Wait! You can't drive!" We chase after him.

"The hell I can't! I left my son napping in the panic room! It's been hours! Ana is gonna geld me! Tell the family that I'll be back. That Ana and the babies are great. Ana's gonna be out of it for hours, so I have time to rectify the situation!" He's pushing the down button so hard I'm surprised his finger isn't broken. "The hell with it! I'll take the fucking stairs!"

"Ryan is already headed to GEH. It's rush hour…"

"I'll take Charlie Tango…"

"Stephen lifted off as soon as he dropped us off. Charlie Tango is out. You left your wallet, keys, and phone at GEH…" I'm trying to talk him down.

"Teddy's going to panic if I'm not there…It's not like we've introduced him to all of the security staff. Andrea and Ross are gonna be fielding press. Anyone who they sent to get him will spook him and he will press the red button…He's big on his snack time, so he'll search out Barney even if he's spooked. My wallet has my security pass in it. Teddy knows the codes. He's smart. He'll figure out a way to reach the button in my elevator…" Christian is pacing in front of the elevator.

"He did activate the panic button. Logan is trapped inside or was as of thirty minutes ago. Ros swears that she saw your elevator activate. The CCTV cameras are all down. Welch is having a coronary. Jim hopefully called off the hounds. He'll find Barney away from his office…" I bite the bullet and tell him what I know.

"He knows where Barney keeps his snacks and that the juice is in the mini fridge. He'll appease his tummy and then… Shit! He'll want to hide! And with the CCTV down…Ana's gonna want to see him as soon as she wakes up. I can't lie to her…she knows all my tells…give me your phone." He holds out his hand.

"Your phone is off. I tried that already." Luke frowned.

"Give me the fucking phone, Taylor!"

I wisely hand him my phone.

He goes through my contacts and finds the one he's looking for the Police Commissioner. "Jim? Grey here. I need a favor…"


	3. Search for Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little backstory. Mia is Christian's twin sister. Grace and Carrick adopted both of them after their teenage birth mother gave them up do to trying circumstances and were taken to Seattle Grace. The age difference between Christian and Ana isn't very far apart age wise, just a year. He's 25 and Ana is 24. Christian, Ana, Ross, Gwen, Mia, Ethan & Kate are twins, and Barney all went to college in Boston and have known one another since Kindergarten. (They all graduated together as Ana skipped a grade.) Elliot is older by 10 years and Logan, Welch, Sawyer, Reynolds, Prescott, etc. all are his friends.
> 
> Ray, Carrick, Jason, Grace, Carla, and Gail have a similar background friendship wise as their kids do. (All of them married young) Ray and Jason went into the military and were Special Forces until Ray had to retire to take over his father's empire Steele Shipping with Carla and their newborn baby Anastasia Rose and they have a son Taylor Jason or TJ who's ten years younger than Ana. Jason chose not to go for another tour and started his own Security Firm. Gail is his first and only wife. They raised Logan after his parents died and he chose to follow in his Uncle's footsteps along with most of his friends except for Elliot who didn't enlist. He's like a big brother to the younger set and has been gone for nearly three years, as he was deep undercover. Sophie is their miracle baby and so is the boy Gail's carrying now. Elliot is the natural born son of Grace and Carrick and also a miracle baby. Ray and Carla live next door to Grace and Carrick. Taylor and Gail now live on the massive grounds of Grey Meadows, but lived next door to Ray and Carla.
> 
> Christian started GEH while at Harvard with Ana, Ros, and Barney. All of them graduated early from their Colleges. Ana rescued SIP from failing as writing and publishing was her dream. Kate gave up working at her father's Media/News/Publishing Empire to co-run GP with Ana. Ethan's being groomed to take over his father's empire. Mia went to culinary school and the Mile High Club is her baby. Gwen works for Elliot's Construction Company and does the architectural/interior design work for him. Luke, Ryan, and Sam are also like older siblings to Christian and the gang. GEH and GP run like they do because they have a solid foundation of family and friends running and protecting it.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters.

Teddy Pov

Daddy's elevator is superfast, so it doesn't take me long to get to Uncle Barney's floor. The doors open and the first thing that I see is that everyone is acting crazy, just like on Daddy's floor. There are a lot of people shouting on their phones and at one another, as they race up and down the corridor. Going in and out of offices. They're so focused on what's wrong that they don't even see me gaping at them from the elevator. This is gonna be easier than I thought. I step out and bolt for what's familiar to me. Uncle Barney's office, which is the opposite direction to where everyone is going.

To get to his office you have to use the keycard and stuff like scanning your hand or even your eyeball. He's in charge with all the computers and they're sort of like the heart of GEH. He also is part of security. Uncle Barney is a genius at math, computers, engineering you name it he knows it. He's got a memory like me, so we get along great. He and my parents have known one another since they were kids. He's been with GEH since Daddy started it.

I don't know how I'm gonna manage the hand or eyeball stuff, but then I do have Daddy's key card that opens everything, so hopefully that'll work.

Part of me is thinking that maybe I should have gone to Aunt Ros instead of in search of my treat. If Daddy was in a meeting then he's gonna be mad that I wandered off alone. Then again why wasn't Aunt Ros in the meeting with Daddy? She's his right hand.

None of this is making any sense to me. All I know is that Daddy and Uncle Jason are both gone. Grouchy pants tried to get me. Everyone is acting crazy and my tummy is hungry for my snack. Hopefully, Uncle Barney is in his office and he can tell me what's going on?

I forgot about Uncle Jason's guy. Pete is the guardian to my Uncle's lair and he's still at his post. I dart behind a potted tree and peak around it. He's hitting the screen of his monitor and growling naughty words. It's dark so it must be broken. His desk is very tall and anyone who visits with Uncle Barney has to sign in first.

I've climb up on the big pot to get a better view and narrow my eyes at what Pete is shoving into his mouth. He's eating my snacks! Aunt Andrea must have made brownies for Uncle Barney today and Pete's snitched some! He's got a whole plate of them! Yuck! He's dipping it in that yucky brown drink too! Everyone knows that if you're gonna dip a cookie or brownie then you use milk not gross drink stuff!

"Logan? Hey, man welcome back, sorry GEH is chaos right now. Hell of a first day in the trenches." Pete is talking to someone.

The name is familiar to me, but I can't picture who it is in my mind. I must have heard someone talking about this Logan, but I don't know when or where.

He spits out his yucky drink all over his keyboard and is choking. I think he's laughing, but I'm not sure. "You're never gonna live it down! Foiled by the little prince! Ice, buddy. Lots of ice should do the trick." He's snickering.

Little Prince? That's me or my code name for security stuff. So I took down Uncle Jason's nephew?! Not a baddie? Well, I didn't know him and he was being Grouchy Pants, so he got what was coming to him. Oh…I know where I heard that name now…

Uncle Jason was talking about his nephew Logan taking down some really bad baddies who were hurting people. He'd been shot too and was better enough to come home again and come work with Uncle Jason. Daddy and Mommy know him too! We're having a welcome home party for him… I've never met him…Crap! I took out Green Arrow? This is so not good.

My eyes are as big as saucers, as I listen in on what Pete is telling Logan.

"Logan, that's on you! He's not a toddler or the little guy that was still in diapers crawling during your last stop here. Try three going on thirty. Ted's IQ is off the charts and he's got the type of memory where you can't forget anything. Taylor has worked with him on stranger protocol and sorry my friend, but you were a stranger he didn't know. His training kicked in to overdrive. Did you catch up on all that you missed while you were laid up with that bullet wound to the chest? You'll need to correct that ASAP if you're gonna befriend the Tedster and be his shadow." Pete's wolfing down the whole plate of my brownies!

Wait?! Uncle Ryan is my CPO? Is he leaving? I don't want anyone but him? I so do not want Grouchy Pants! Not happening! If they try and force him on me, family or not I'll make his life hell. And I don't care if he's Uncle Jason's nephew or like family to my parents! Uncle Ryan stays!

"No! I don't think that Ted's the reason for the CCTV going down! Look, man, he's a good little guy, just not the little bundle of energy that crawled around at your feet! He has a set schedule when he's here with the boss and right now he's making his way here to Barney's for his snack. Andrea made brownies today, he won't be able to resist. Teddy craves Barney's snacks. It's his kryptonite." Pete's other phone is going off so he's reaching down to get it out. "Shit! That's Welch! I gotta get that! Logan, go back to Grey Meadows and lick your wounds. We'll handle rounding up Ted. Gotta go."

* * *

I use that as my sign to sneak to Uncle Barney's office door. He's right. Snacks are my weakness, but then I'm a growing boy and I need them to get big and strong like my Daddy. Rounding me up? I don't like the sound of that at all!? Am I in trouble? Are Daddy and Uncle Jason mad? I climb down off the big fancy clay pot, get on my hands and knees, and crawl my way past the desk to Uncle Barney's door.

His door doesn't have a doorknob. It slides open like a space ship as soon as you enter the right sequence. Computers need a special place or they can break and that would be really bad. I fish the key card out of my pocket and use it to try and see if it will open the door. Yes, it works! Daddy's card is like Ali Baba's 'Open Sesame' from the 40 thieves' story. Mommy's reading me One Thousand and One Nights for my bedtime story. Daddy likes to stick with children's classics like Winnie the Pooh, but Mommy knows that I love a challenge and it's got everything.

Uncle Barney's door is silent so, Pete doesn't turn around when it opens and I slip inside with the door closing behind me. He's not here either?! But it's snack time!? He never forgets, not when I'm here with Daddy? Now I know that something really bad is going on!

My tummy rumbles again like Pooh bear and I focus on my mission. Find my snacks and get some juice out of the fridge. I'm in luck, because he's got some juice boxes in there and the brownies too. I take the plate out and grab a grape juice box. Then I take it over to my corner in his office. I've got a desk here too for when Uncle Barney's watching me if Daddy has to leave for a meeting and I can't come with him.

He's got lots of computer screens and monitors too. Most of them are all dark. They're never dark. They always have stuff running across the screens. Uncle Barney must be trying to fix GEH's owies. He's got piles of stuff spread all over his desk that look like drawings and some of them are hanging off the side of it.

I get up all the while munching on my peanut butter Brownie and go to look at the one hanging off the desk. It's like drawings of GEH and this one is for Daddy's floor and the one above it is for Mommy's. That's my next stop. I'll hide in Mommy's office until Daddy comes and gets me. It's my other safe place to go if I'm scared. I can't go back up, not if Grouchy Pants is on the prowl. I'm still trying to remember him, but he isn't clear in my mind. I remember someone similar smiling, tossing me up into the air, but that can't be Grouchy Pants? Could it?

She's not there, but Daddy's keycard can get me inside, so I'm not worried. Mommy said that she's given GP this week and next week off as this is their slow time and the beginning of the Holiday season. They made some really famous list last month and this is her way of rewarding them. Her floor will be empty, so it's the perfect place to hide.

I chew thoughtfully on my next brownie this one is butterscotch and drink some of my juice. Why did Daddy leave? There has to be something wrong. Uncle Jason left too. They're not here either. Where would they go in such a hurry and leave me still napping? None of this makes any sense. Mommy's not answering her phone. I've got Daddy's phone I can try to call Nana, but what if she doesn't answer too? That'd really scare me. No, I'm gonna hide in Mommy's office. I need to go to a safe place.

I'm really scared now. I want my Daddy and Mommy. My snack isn't helping my tummy. It hurts, so I go and put the plate back in the fridge. My blanket is in Mommy's office and I'll curl up on her couch with it until Daddy comes for me. I hope that Mommy is okay. Could that be why Daddy left me? Is something wrong with Mommy and the babies?!

I force myself not to panic or start to cry. I hope that Pete is still getting yelled at by Uncle Welch, so he won't see me sneak to the elevator. I open the door and peek my head out. Pete isn't at his desk. Yes! Here's my chance and I bolt for the big potted tree by the elevators.

I barely make it there to hide before Grouchy Pants steps out of one of the elevators with his phone in his hand. He's looking at something an App maybe? Good Luck with that Secret Agent FBI Man! I turned off Daddy's phone!

I stick my tongue at him. He doesn't look like a hero. He's tall, got a scruffy beard, razor sharp blue eyes, and shaggy wavy blonde hair. Like Ollie on Arrow when he first gets home from that scary island.

I know that it's not really a show that I'm supposed to watch, but Uncle EL lets me watch the CW when I'm at their house. I know all about Green Arrow and The Flash! Logan looks like Ollie. Uncle Barney reminds me of Barry. Ollie is Grouchy all the time on the show, so yep Logan's like Arrow.

Uncle EL, Uncle Ethan, and Uncle Barney took me and Gabe to meet the actors who play the characters in the show when Daddy was away with Mommy. But it's a secret. He owes Uncle Ryan a lot for not telling Uncle Jason or Daddy. It was a huge convention center. Lots of people were dressed up like Halloween! It was so cool! I was in my Arrow costume and Gabe was dressed like Flash. We had masks on so no one knew it was us. My Uncles were dressed up as characters too.

Sorry, I'm worried. When I worry. My mind wanders and Grouchy Pants really does look like the actor that plays Arrow. So my mind went there.

He stalks over to Pete's desk and he's using swear words again. "Where the hell is Watts? He's supposed to be at his Fucking post at all times! How the hell are we gonna catch the Little Prince if no one is doing their jobs!?"

He's pulling at his hair like Daddy does when he's worried about something.

"Little Genius or not. He's three and needs looked after. Chris has had close calls with him and I get that he wants him with him while he's here at GEH, but using the panic room apartment for his nap time instead of his office couch is a clusterfuck waiting to happen. Especially, during emergency situations like today. The mind doesn't function while panic and adrenaline is coursing through the veins and you forget..." He's heading towards Uncle Barney's office door.

My mind is taking in what he just grumbled and I bite my lip to stop from whimpering. Emergency situation? Mommy?! Something's wrong with Mommy! I need my blanket in Mommy's office. I need my safe place.

I blink back my tears and force my mind to focus on opening the Elevator door before Logan returns. I left my juice box on my desk, so it won't take him long to figure out that I was just there. I take Daddy's keycard out of my pocket and hit the up button, before using the card. It opens and I jump inside really fast and then hit the close door button. Daddy's door slides closed and nearly gets Logan's fingers.

Well, don't put your hand out when a door is closing Grouchy Pants! I blow him a raspberry. It takes me a lot of tries, with the metal stick, but I put in the right sequence and then choose Mommy's floor. Better luck next time! I'm gonna wait for my Daddy to find me!

* * *

MIA POV

I go to look for Christian, Jason, and Luke and find them growling at my twin as he's growling at someone on the phone. "Alright, I was elected to see what's up by the parentals. Now spill." I cross my arms over my swollen belly and shoot the three of them a look. "Where the hell is my nephew?"

"Mia, I don't have time for the Amelia inquisition! Things got a little chaotic, my mind went tilt after Jason came to tell me about Ana being rushed to Seattle Grace. He was napping in the apartment not on my couch with me, so he's still at GEH. Ryan's headed there as we speak…He's fine." Christian puts the phone against his chest and glowers at me.

"Fine! You left your son napping and he won't know where you are? He's probably scared out of his little head! He's gonna go into hiding like he does when he thinks there's a threat. Like you've taught him to! I bet you anything that he tried to call Ana and got her voice mail too!" I hiss at him, my eyes are narrowed to slits.

"Amelia Ella…"

"Don't you Amelia Ella me! Christian Alexander! You're only older than me by five minutes! It's bad enough that we had to hear the good news about Ana and the babies from Dr. Greene! Our Moms think that you're in panic mode major because of Christian Alexander and are speed dialing Flynn! The Dads think that something is up seeing as Teddy wasn't in Taylor's arms when you got out of Charlie Tango, but they aren't about to alert the moms and have them unleash hell and brimstone upon you and Jason! Kate's with Ethan trying to fend off any leaks to the press and Elliot and TJ took off after Ryan, so they know that you forgot Ted! Gail's got Gabe and Ava with her at Grey Meadows, so you're not in her line of fire yet, but believe you me you will be. Ana's still out of it and I have her phone in my purse and knowing our Teddybear, he's called her a dozen times by now using your phone, seeing as that's Jason's in your hand. Fix this! You owe me Fashion week for life, because I'm gonna run interference with the Moms because I love you and I hurt when you do and don't wish to feel it. I also know that you're already kicking your own ass mentally as it is and don't need their wrath." I seethe at him.

"I'm trying to get to my son and I will if you would let me finish arranging a ride with the Police Commissioner!" Christian's almost at his the end of his tether, his jaw is set, his eyes are a stormy pewter gray, and his tone is deadly soft. "He's sending the police helicopter to come pick me up and take me to GEH and I was getting an ETA when you pounced on me for information! I know that I screwed up! I know that Ana is gonna geld me and I won't need that vasectomy that I'm planning to schedule at the earliest possible convenience because Ana is not ever going through this again! I know that the moms are gonna rip me a new one, but Theodore and getting to him is my focus! My son needs me, Amelia and I will get to him using the fastest mode of transportation possible! Now, please go tell them that I'm out arranging for extra supplies for the triplets and will be back before Ana wakes up! I'll owe you a new wardrobe every season for life if you do this for me…Please, baby sister…"

"Christian, you aren't perfect. You will and are going to make mistakes with Ted and today is no exception. You didn't leave him on purpose. This is nothing like what Ella did…Ana was being rushed to Seattle Grace for emergency surgery and you needed to get to her. Your mind was laser focused on Ana and the babies. Teddy was safe in his bed napping in the office apartment, so your mind didn't focus on him. Ana is your heart and your everything…Teddy is too, but Ana is your other half and that's a stronger pull than running into Teddy's room and scooping him up to take him with you…" Our mother was standing behind me and we didn't clue into Jason and Luke's gestures.

"Mom…I'm so sorry…I'm gonna fix this…" Christian starts to ramble, but mom being mom rushes over to bear hug her baby boy.

"Go get Teddy. We knew what was up when Taylor wasn't holding him, but knew that he was in good hands at GEH with his Aunts and Uncles to watch over him. Carla, Ray, and Carry are watching over Ana. We've called John and he's on his way if you need him…You did not abandon Teddy…" Grace is holding Christian's face between her hands so that he's looking at her. "You left him with a staff who think of him as their own. If he's spooked, they will find him."

"Christian? ETA two minutes and the Chopper will be on the roof. Go get your son. I've got officers covering GEH, Grey Meadows, and all the homesteads to keep the Paps and press at bay. It's covered. Go get Teddy. Word of warning though. We're getting false alarms coming from GEH and Welch has informed us that while trying to fix a problem that nearly costed you half a billion that the code got mixed up and put GEH and all of its security systems into chaos. He's initiated lockdown to key areas until it's fixed. He was muttering about transferring Anders to Antarctica …Congrats on the Triplets. I have to take care of more security measures for your clan. Call me if you need anything else. Good luck. We'll go fishing after the shock of three babies wears off…" The Police Commissioner was on speaker, so evidently he got more than an earful.

"Thanks, Jim. We'll go out on the Anastasia Rose…" Christian ends the call then locks eyes forlornly at Mom. "Mom…"

"Get inside that elevator. Teddy needs you. Jason go with him. Luke and Sam can watch over us here." Mom growls as the elevator doors open.

"Yeah, we're good here. Good luck, Chris. Boss." Luke salutes them and heads down the corridor to take up post in front of Ana's door.

"Smartass." Jason mutters as he follows my brother into the elevator.

"If Ana wakes up…"

"GO!" Mom and I shout at them and Jason hits the close door button.

"Mom? Ana wasn't out of it when they got to the hospital, so she knows that Teddy's was still at GEH…" I bite my lip.

"Oh, she knew on the ride to the hospital and her only thought was Christian is never gonna forgive himself. We'll need to call Flynn. Their bond knows no bounds." Mom puts her arm around my shoulders and we head down the corridor towards the nursery to go see the babies. "Now let's go cuddle the babies."

* * *

Elliot POV  
I can't believe that we haven't been pulled over for reckless endangerment yet! Ryan is driving like hell is on his ass! We've passed five police cruisers and not one of them turned on the lights! "Ryan, buddy! I'm as worried as you are about Ted, but it won't help if we get killed trying to get to GEH! Kate will have my ass if she's left raising two kids on her own!" My fingers are white as they dig into the door armrest for dear life.

"Quit whining you big wuss! I'm an expert at evasive driving techniques!" Ryan snarls at me as we pass three cars at max speed.

"Wuss! You're driving like a maniac!" I snarl back.

"Ted needs us and we need to get there yesterday!"

"Ted's a smart cookie. He's with Andrea, Ros, Barney…" TJ is hiding in the back seat praying. "I wanna be able to at least live to get my drivers permit!"

"Logan spooked him into running, so no he's not with his Aunts or Uncle!" Ryan gritted his teeth, as he took the exit so sharp that we're almost on two wheels.

"Logan?! He's here?! Why the hell didn't anyone tell me…"

"Because, wise ass. He didn't want anyone to know…After being nearly killed…" TJ mutters under his breath from behind me in the back seat.

"Killed?! What the fuck!? Logan was shot!?" That gets my mind off the driving.

"Three times once in the chest, side, and shoulder during the end of the op in the EU. His cover was blown…He's been in the Hospital in London. Taylor, Gail, and Sophie flew there last month. You were called to a site in Oregon when it all went down…" Ryan's gritting his teeth. We had to stop for a red light. Thank god for seatbelts and antilock breaks!

I'm raking my fingers through my hair. My best friend. Kept all of this from me! I would have dropped everything to get to London! "He should have called me! I had a right to know that he almost bought it!"

"Logan hates the attention! You know this! Jason found out because he's basically his dad and well, he has eyes and ears in every law organization on the planet. Logan went dark. He knew the risks. He blew his cover to save hundreds of innocent lives. It's what he signed up for…" Ryan floors it as soon as it turns green, only this time a police cruiser flashes the lights. "Shit! It was a fucking green light! I don't need this shit!" He pulls over into the nearest empty lot and slams on the breaks.

"Yeah, well, ninety in a thirty Mph zone will get the lights turned on you." I roll my eyes, still reeling over what Ryan's told me about Logan.

"Shut it, EL."

"Orange is a good look for you, Ry. That's like a felony not a misdemeanor." TJ snarks.

"TJ! I don't need snarky teenage shit right now!"

The officer pulls beside us, but doesn't get out. His partner rolls down his window and motions for Ryan to do the same. "Need an escort there, Ryan? We're headed to GEH. The Boss told us the situation. Try and keep up." Wow he knows Ryan! The fates are being kind to us and we're not on the way to jail for felony driving.

"Thanks, Cooper. Appreciate it." Ryan nods and we're off again. This time there is no chance of a fatal accident because we have patrol cars in front and behind us. It's good to be a Grey.


	4. Daddy's here

Logan POV

Yeah, I screwed up with the little guy by spooking him, but damn he's trying to seriously do me damage!

I punch the closed elevator doors and swear under my breath. Now where is the little imp going off to hide?

"Logan! Hey, man…" Pete's returning to his post, but I seriously wanna take out my frustration on someone and he fits the bill. Besides he deserves the punch that I give him to the jaw for abandoning his post! "Shit! Taylor what they hell was that for?!" He's rubbing at his sore jaw.

"You left your post and now Teddy's off god knows where hiding in this fucking building!" I snarl at him.

"Welch wanted me to check and secure the clean rooms on this floor! I was only gone what ten maybe twenty minutes if that! Wait a sec! He was here? How the hell did he get into Barney's office without a security card?" Pete's gaping slack jawed at me and bug eyed like I've lost my mind. No, not yet, but I'm coming really close to it. Teddy needs a leash at least an electronic tracker. Yeah, an ID bracelet with a chip will do nicely. I plan on getting to work on that soon, real soon.

"Chris left all of his crap behind and now the little devil has not only his phone and keys, but his all access security pass to everything in GEH!" I narrow my eyes at Pete. My Uncle needs new help either that or Pete needs to go back for some refresher training or get a new brain.

"Chris…?"

Jesus Christ! Is he on something?! Have I been gone that fucking long!? We served together in basic! Hell, I got him on Jason's team! He knows that I call my surrogate kid brother Chris and always have.

"Grey's my best friend's baby brother. I've known him since Carrick and Grace adopted him and Mia! You know this! Hell, I got you this fucking gig! Are you on something, Watts!?" I check his pupils for signs of dilation, but they seem fine. He needs reassigned. Desk duty and scarfing sweets is rotting his brain. Bet I could take him down in less than thirty seconds. Hell even Barney could!

"Yeah, yeah, Man. I know it's just that here we all call him Mr. Grey or Sir. Barney calls him Boss man and Luke and Ryan will call him Boss sometimes. Rarely do we hear him referred to as Chris. Christian for those close to him, but not Chris. He's strict about a shit load of protocol. You can smoke but and only in designated areas while on the clock. Basically you haul your sorry ass outside if you wanna light up. Ros wanted to throttle him for that one, but GEH has clean rooms and smoke isn't clean room friendly. Gwen's happy though that she's quit smoking and now is addicted to chewing gum or sucking on candy instead. Drugs if you fail a test you're suspended, and he sets you up at the finest rehab center. No alcohol period while on the clock that will get you suspended and sent to rehab all on his dime. He and Ana have an onsite councilor if you're having issues at home or have some other addiction problem. All GEH kids get a full ride to college as long as they graduate and at least try to keep their grades up. They set up a car pool and loan system for all associates." Pete's scrubbing at the back of his head, eyeing me warily.

I arch a brow, keeping my poker face intact. "I'm all ears keep talking."

"There's a fleet of Company Jets and Helicopters that are used instead of flying business class using commercial airliners. Everyone has choice benefits if you work for them, no matter your pay grade. Here's a big one no gender discrimination, hell, no discrimination. No sexual harassment that goes for any gender against a fellow associate is allowed period; either one of them gets wind of it happening and it's investigated immediately. GEH is also accessible to everyone even if you have a physical disability. Wheelchairs are available in the main lobby if needed. We have voice activated doors for associates who are visually impaired. There's brail on elevator buttons, emergency stairway doors, the list is endless. You don't get access to any of the main business and research floors unless you sign in and are issued a security badge. The main floor is for school tours, has lecture halls for training interns, the press room, Full Gym with personal trainers, restaurant, meditation room for stress relief, we've even got a pool next to the gym. The gym wing basically is a mini-y and available to all associates. GEH and all of her branches are the safest and most choice companies to work for bar none. Google has nothing on us." Pete's singing his bosses praises like a trained seal, but none of it surprises me.

They've been planning this since they interned for Ray at Steele Shipping and when they created their own Distributive Education Clubs of America club at Seattle Prep. There was 4-H. The Community Service club. They branched out Coping Together to include Safe house for teens in need of help. Reach for the Stars for youth who have as big of dreams as they did and want help achieving their goals and don't have the tools or finances to do so. Sanctuary is housing for those who are homeless, out of work, in need of help for abuse of any kind, addiction, you name it. Those are all across the world, not just the US. I'm not even adding on the free state of the art clinics for those who can't afford medical insurance and need care. They have teams that are teaching third world countries how to grow crops better. Have put in clean water systems, solar energy stations, I could go on for days…My younger siblings are out to change the world into a better place. Oh, can't forget this one and its big too they are out to save the animals from extinction and the environment so that we'll still have a planet to live on and that the wilds will still be there for all life on the planet enjoy.

"The Scooby gang is big on equal opportunity, safety, and caring for those working under them. Then again, they wrote up a manifesto about their dream companies and how they would run it way back in High School. Basically, they're out to save the world from itself." I decide to rip off the bandage fast and give him the heads up of the changes that are going to start occurring here and around my entire family.

I have been through Tartarus and survived. There is no way in hell that any of my family are ever going to experience, it not if I have anything to say about it. I know who was threatening my family and I took out all the heads of the hydra. One of them was a former classmate and rival of the parentals. The other was the step-brother of Mia and Christian's birth mother Ella James. Both were so vile and evil that the devil himself would run screaming the opposite direction. Ella and I personally put the bullet between their eyes after giving them a taste of the torture that they'd inflicted on so many innocents that never stood a chance against their vile organization. Elena Lincoln and Jackson Hyde will never breathe air again and are roasting in hell where they belong. What he confessed about what he did to Ella will never see the light of day. Chris and Mia will never know the truth and that spot on their birth certificates will forever stay unknown. Special Agent Ella James is my boss. She's the reason why I signed on to take them down. I know her entire family backstory and the real reason why she gave up her babies was to save them from the evil cartel that her father was a key member of. It's bad worse than you can even imagine and I'm not going into details, but after Grace's parents took in Ella she was on a mission to take down the family cartel. I will do everything and anything in my power to keep my family safe, so hell yeah, I signed up for Quantico. Now that it's over and the threat has been eliminated she can approach her kids. She's retiring and like me is choosing Seattle to put down roots. But that's not something to get into now, I've got a nephew to wrangle up.

I see that his monitors are all back on-line again. "I'm here to stay, Watts. Things are gonna change. No offense to Uncle Jason, but security needs an overhaul. Chris and I have to have a come to Jesus about his idea of using a panic room for an apartment. I've seen the daily threat assessment and it's a good thing that I'm retiring my FBI badge to join Uncle Jason in keeping watch over my surrogate siblings. He's gonna be focused on Gail and their newborn in a few months' time. Then I'll take the reins." Finally, something that will help us narrow down his hiding spots. It shouldn't be that hard GEH only has 20 floors. Yeah, right needle in a haystack.

"That's after the doctors clear you for active duty. Grey's a hard-ass when it comes to his security. Big brother or not. You'll have to have a doctor's clearance first. I know that just being released from the Hospital isn't fit for duty. Besides, Gail's gonna make you take it easy. Sam's not going to let you overdue it either."

"Sam's pissed at me for keeping her in the dark for nearly three years, but deep cover doesn't leave you any choice."

"Pissed? Logan, she's got a dart board with your picture on it that she uses for knife throwing target practice. That and she's got a blown up photo target of you to shoot at, then there's the life sized practice dummy to kick the hell out of. You're in the artic frozen waste land, forget the pound. You didn't call her when you got shot, bad move. She was with Taylor, Gail, and Sophie while you were out of it in the ICU. She came home when they gave them the all clear that you were awake and on the mend. She loves you, just can't stand your face is all. So there's hope." Pete clued him in.

"Yeah, what's new? I'll win her over again…" I mutter. Target practice! Are you fucking kidding me! She's never gonna forgive me! That she was there while I was in a coma gives me hope. Then again she left as soon as I woke up and didn't even see me.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that…"

"Enough," I sit at his keyboard and get to work. I call up the specs for GEH. "If I were a scared little boy where would I go to hide? Where would my safe place be?"

"You hacked my station!"

"Yeah, yeah, crying me a river. Go get me the schematics in Barney's office."

"Jackass…"

"I've been called worse… We need to find Ted before Chris lands on the roof, so move your ass."

"Charlie Tango is back at Boeing Field…"

"This is Chris we're talking about he'd ask to borrow Seattle PD's chopper. Anything to get to Teddy. He's gotta be thinking that he's abandoned his kid…"

"Huh? He's here in GEH with family, friends, all whom would lay down their soul for that little guy…"

"It's classified…forget I said anything…go get the schematics."

"Shit his birth mom? She abandoned Mia and…he's gonna be messed up…"

"Drop it or he'll fire your ass just for mentioning it…GP where is it? Here in the building or off site?" I grit my teeth. I hate that I can't defend my boss. Hell, my friend. Flynn is gonna have his hands full with Mia and Chris when it all come out.

"GP is on floors sixteen and seventeen? Ana's office is on the seventeenth, but it's shut down for two weeks. Lucky bastards."

"Get me the schematics for the seventeenth…."

"But it's all locked up until after Thanksgiving?"

"Do it. Teddy has an all access pass and where better to hide than in Momma's den." I've got ya little guy, the question is will you pull a Kevin from Home alone on me or not.

* * *

TJ POV  
What the hell? The doors are locked?! GEH is on lockdown?!

"Well? What now?" I roll my eyes at Ryan.

"Yeah, we're not breaking down the doors with the cops watching. Besides, I designed the building, those doors could take an armored car ramming into them at max speed." Elliot arches a brow at Ryan.

"Fuck, Barney and his fucking security program! It's like the fucking machine from Person of Interest! I wouldn't put it past him to be trying out a fucking AI program and not give any of us any fucking warning!" Ryan is pacing in front of the building, trying not to pull his hair out.

"Barney's working on one, but on his own time at home…" He's my idol. I wanna be half the hacker he is someday! I intern here every summer with Barney and his former crew of Black Hats. It's fucking awesome and Chris pays me too! Win-win!

"Kid, if Ray finds out that you tried to hack Seattle Prep again just to change the cafeteria menu he'll have your ass." Ryan growled, turning to glare at me.

"Hey, we deserved MOD's after taking our finals, besides the food is yuppie good for you crap. I'm a growing teenager! I need real food!" I growl in my defense.

"You're lucky that Chris sided with you and now GEH is sponsoring pizza Friday at Seattle Prep. Ray was seconds from sending you to Military school." I ignore Ryan it was a harmless hack. Dad needs to lighten up! I'd go crash at Chris and Ana's if he ever tried to carry out that threat! I've got weekend boot camp like twice a month with the guys for pulling my latest stunt isn't that enough for him?

Elliot's calling Welch, since Ryan has lost his mind. "Welch, Elliot. Open Sesame! We're standing outside! Open the fucking doors!"

"Seriously?" I snort out a laugh.

"Ana is reading it to Teddy, shut it." Ryan snarls.

"Yeah, I know that, but that's Welch. He'll think that El is pulling a prank on him…"

I look up at the sky. There's a helicopter heading for the landing pad on top of GEH. It's a police helicopter? What the hell is going on inside GEH?

"Shit. Times up. They're screwed. That's the boss." Ryan's staring up at the sky too.

"Chris got them to let him borrow Seattle PD's helicopter?" I'm gaping up at the sky in awe of my brother-in-law.

"To get to Teddy, he'd call in every favor he has…" Elliot is trying the doors and this time they open. "Let's go find Ted."

"I hope you like climbing stairs, because until GEH is back online the main elevators aren't gonna be running." Ryan stalks into the lobby.

"What's twenty floors?" I shrug, well, I did skip practice today.

"Seventeen." Ryan headed for the door leading to the stairs.

"SP?" I frown.

"Makes sense." Elliot nodded.

"Let's go get Teddy." I head up the first flight.

* * *

Teddy POV

Daddy's elevator makes it to Mommy's floor, but then after the doors open it goes dark. Uncle Welch shut off Daddy's elevator. Now I know that something is wrong.

Mommy's floor isn't like Daddy's. The doors leading into there are frosted glass, but you still need a key card to unlock them if they aren't open. Inside there are couches and reading areas so that you can sit down and read if you want to. The offices aren't I guess modern like Daddy's are. Mommy likes everyone to feel at home while Daddy likes everyone to be focused. There are lots of plants and potted trees and stuff.

I open the doors at least the keycard is still working. I close it behind me and then race to Mommy's office. It's locked too, but again Daddy's keycard can open any door in GEH including GP.

I open the one of the doors and then close them. Her office has a big window just like Daddy, but she's got lots of plants growing in front of them. There are shelves of books on the walls and her desk has lots of pictures on it. My corner has a big bean bag that I can just sink into when I'm here or there is a box with some of my toys in it. On my bean bag is my blanket. It's blue, really soft, and has teddy bears on it. My Aunt Gail made it for me before I was born. I'm older now, so I rarely need it that's why I have it here in Mommy's office. It's safe and nice to curl up with when I'm with Mommy.

I wrap it around me and curl up in my bag. It's so soft and big that I disappear. I'm scared. I'm tired. I want my Daddy.

* * *

CPOV

We land on the roof of GEH and it seems like it has taken an eternity to get here. "Thanks for the lift." Jason and I unstrap our harnesses and scramble out of the helicopter.

"Happy to help. Go find your boy." Sergeant Michael's gives me the thumbs up and after we're clear lifts off the pad.

We make our way to the emergency stair doors that will get us inside GEH.

"I'll head down to Ana's floor first. If he's spooked he'll want his blanket and that's in her office." I head down the stairs with Jason not far behind me. "You need to find out what the hell is going on with the security systems. We need to get GEH back on her feet again."

"Everyone is blaming this on Anders, so Welch had him go home for his own safety. Barney says that it's a few lines of code, but he's narrowed it down enough to get most of the computers on-line again. West and Allen swear that it's not their fault, but they were working on the new programing." Jason fills me in.

"West and Allen are human and we all make mistakes. It was a high-pressure priority assignment and I get that, but they still should have taken their time." I keep counting to ten in my head and telling myself to focus on Ted.

"Barney, was more focused on Teddy's new game and should have been there supervising them." Jason grumbles under his breath.

"I've no doubt that Welch has already read him the riot act. Barney has to detox from tense situations that's how he works things out in his brilliant mind. Teddy's game was the detox of the moment."

"Barney never focuses when Ted's in the building…"

"Jason, when is Barney ever truly focused. His mind never stops." I sigh, this is an old argument.

"Neither does yours, but at least you can rein it in and focus on the task at hand…"

"Jason, this is not all on Barney. It's clear that GEH's systems need an overhaul and that I need to allow for time when I demand changes like I did this morning. It's on me too, as CEO." We're standing at the door to my floor.

"And me as your Head of Security. I'll handle it. You go find Teddy." Jason leaves me to continue my trek down to the seventeenth floor and who do I run into none other than Logan Taylor. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Do you want to be back in the ICU?! You just got released yesterday for Christ's sake!"

"Three flights of stairs isn't gonna make me keel over!" Logan narrows his eyes at me. "You look like shit, little brother."

"Well, you don't look all that shit hot yourself, big brother. You're sweating like a stuck pig. I was with Ana during her emergency C-section and didn't stop to change. You need to sit down before you fall down." I growl back.

"I'll sit down when we find your kid. Who by the way is too smart for his own good and holds one hell of a grudge if you wrong him. Like father so like his mini-me." Logan narrows his eyes. "How's my baby sister? Are she and the babies well? There weren't any complications were they?"

"Ana is fine and so are the babies. Triplets don't wait for natural childbirth. When they want out, they want out…You should ask me how I am after being kept in the dark for months and then getting the shock of my life when my youngest son came first before his sisters." I'm still on the fence as to whether I'm mad that I was kept out of the loop or if I'm just relieved that they're all healthy.

"Yeah, they all pretty much thought that you would go into protective mode major and they weren't wrong. You would have gone insane knowing that she was carrying three instead of just two…" He shoots that back at me.

"Ana knows me all too well," I roll my eyes and start to open the door to the stairwell. "Let's go get Teddy…"

"El move your ass!" Ryan's echoing bellow is not far below us.

"Shut up! I have an old college football injury!" El snarls back at him. Yeah, right big brother has gained more weight than Kate during this pregnancy.

"You both are lagging behind!" TJ snarks. He's right below us.

"Say's the star athlete of Seattle Prep!" El snarled darkly.

"Sorry, old man, do you need a walker?!" TJ laughs.

"El's out of shape." Logan grinned at me.

"He's sharing too much in this pregnancy. I'm serious, if he shares anymore he'd be giving birth to EJ himself." I smirk. "TJ's a smart ass and the star athlete of Seattle Prep. That and he's Barney's shadow during summer and school breaks. I've had to get him out of more than one situation, but he's a good kid. Seattle Prep deserves MOD Fridays for lunch."

"He didn't." Logan chuckled.

"I did. The food sucks. You look like shit Logan. We need to get you to a chair before you fall down on your ass." TJ has joined us on the landing.

"I'll land you on your ass, kid."

"Yeah, will that before or after they cart you away to Seattle Grace in an ambulance?" TJ rolls his eyes and takes out his phone. "I'm calling Uncle J."

"I'm fine."

"You're the walking dead."

"Shit, Logan. You look like hell…" Elliot puffs out.

"Yeah, and you need to lose about ten, twenty pounds there." Logan arches a brow.

"He needs Bastille to kick his sorry ass back into shape." Ryan mutters.

"After today I'll need a couple rounds with Claude myself." I growl.

Ryan stands to immediate attention. "Mr. Grey…"

"At ease, Ryan. We're all here for Teddy." I put my hand on the door handle. "TJ. I need you to go help Barney. Ryan. I need you to help Jason. He's in his office. Logan and El can come with me to get Ted. They can crash on the couches in the GP lobby, while I go get him."

"No problem, big brother. I'll help him fix what his techs fubared." TJ heads back down the stairs. I hope the hell GEH's systems aren't that badly fucked up!

Ryan nods and heads up the stairs.

* * *

I open the door to GP's executive floor and it's clear that Teddy's opened the doors. There are tiny sticky handprints on the glass by one of the door handles. I breathe a huge sigh of relief and open the still unlocked doors.

"Sit." I motion for my big brothers to crash on the couches. "I'm going to find my son."

El and Logan each crash on a couch.

I strode straight to Ana's office. Yep, more sticky prints here too. He's here alright. I open the doors and step inside my Ana's Eden of an office. It's quiet, but I can just barely hear Teddy whimpering.

I rush over to his special corner in her office and scoop him up into my arms blanket and all. "I'm so sorry, Teddybear." I croon against his baby soft curls and he's clinging to me.

"Daddy!" Teddy's bursts into tears and it's breaking my heart that my little boy was put through this today. I know what it feels like and it's terrifying. "I woke up and you weren't there! Uncle Jason was gone too! And then Grouchy pants came in and I got scared…" He's sobbing against my chest.

"Easy, Teddy." I settle us into his beanbag and rock him in my arms. "I'm sorry. Uncle Jason came in and told me that your Mommy needed me and my mind went tilt. I will never ever leave you like this again. I promise. No more Daddy having any brain farts." I croon into his hair.

He sniffles up at me and wrinkles his nose. "Brain fart?"

"Yep, it's when something scares you really badly and your mind goes completely blank about everything and everyone around you." I kiss his nose.

"Mommy? Is Mommy okay? She wouldn't answer your phone and I tired like a hundred times! I left her a message too!" He snuggles even closer to me.

Note to self, erase that voice mail before Ana hears it or I'm a dead man. "The babies wanted out early, so Uncle Luke and Ryan had to rush her to Gran's hospital. That's why I left. It's what caused my brain fart."

"Are Mommy and the babies okay?" He's staring intently up at me now.

"Yes, all of them are fine. Mommy's sleeping and your baby sister and brother are being cuddled by your Aunts and grandparents as we speak." I kiss the top of his head and he's cuddling up against me again.

"Good. I wanna see them and Mommy."

"And we will. I promise." I hug him close to me. "Teddy? Who's Grouchy Pants and why was he in my office?"

"Oh, he's Uncle Jason's nephew. I call him Grouchy Pants because he's not nice and really grouchy." He scowls.

"Logan's grouchy because he just got back from London on Daddy's big jet. He's usually nice, but he's tired that's why he's grouchy. He's also getting over being very sick and doesn't like that his body is weak right now. You know when you get sick and don't feel good. You're grouchy too, Teddybear." I try to get him to see that Logan isn't a bad guy, but Teddy's not convinced.

"I didn't know him. He was all growly and he grabbed me by my shirt when I tried to run away, so I got him good in the wennie, but he wouldn't let me go so I bit him, and then I locked him in the panic room. Then I went to Uncle Jason's office and got this stick to help me push the buttons." To my horror he takes out a slim Taser baton out of his pocket. Ana is gonna geld me if she finds out that he was playing with Jason's gadgets.

"Let Daddy have that, Teddy." I gently take it from him like it's a live grenade, careful not to touch the bottom button and set it on Ana's desk. "Uncle Jason will want it back and you don't need it anymore."

"I didn't touch the bottom button, because I thought it was a no touch thing, but I needed it to reach the buttons in the elevator to get to Uncle Barney's office. I heard Pete talking to Grouchy…I mean Logan and that he got shot a lot is that why he's grouchy cuz he hurts like when I stub my toe or have a bad tummy ache?" Teddy asks me, eyes wide now awaiting my answer.

"First, yes that was a no touch ever item. Do we have an understanding, Theodore?" I lock eyes with him and he nods. "Good. Now let me see if I am following this correctly. You used my keycard to access my elevator to get to Barney and your snacks?"

He nods again.

"Pete was there talking to Logan on the phone and didn't see you?" I arch a brow. Taylor is sending the men to weekend boot camp.

"Everyone was acting crazy just like upstairs…"

"Go on." I arch a brow.

* * *

Teddy POV

Daddy's got his serious face on. "I was sneaky and hid behind one of the big potted trees by Pete's desk. He was shaking his monitor and saying bad words before he started talking to Logan on the phone. He was eating my snack to a whole plate full of Aunt Andrea's brownies!"

"Is that so?" Daddy's gonna let Pete have it. I feel sorry for Pete, but he did eat my snack so not that much.

I nod then scowl at him. "Uncle Ryan is my CPO."

Daddy's staring at me now with his confused face at my sudden mood change. "Yeah, Teddy. He's your CPO." He nods.

"Then why did Pete say that Logan was gonna be my shadow?" I mirror Daddy's mad look.

"Pete and I are gonna have words." Daddy mutters under his breath, but then takes a deep breath. "Ryan needs help watching over you and your siblings. Don't you want Ryan to have help?"

"Why?" I know I'm pouting now, but I like Ryan.

"Teddy even Uncle Luke has help. Sam helps him guard Mommy. Ryan can't guard you and the babies by himself, he needs help. Logan's family. Like my big brother, but you haven't seen him since you were really little. You used to follow him around when he would visit with Uncle Jason and Aunt Gail. He's been hurt and we need to help him get better. Watching you is one of those things that will help him get better. I know that you don't understand, but Logan fought and won a big battle against some really bad people. He helped save a lot of little kids, some of them were your age. That's how he got shot. He shielded the kids from the bad guys."

I get more and more memory flashes as he's talking and I can see how grouchy pants is the Logan that I remember. Listening to Daddy. It convinces me more than ever that Logan is just like Arrow and that maybe I'll forgive him for scaring me.

"I'll say I'm sorry for almost getting his fingers caught when he tried to stop the elevator door from closing." I sniffle.

"Back up, buddy." Daddy's staring at me with his shocked face now. "When did Uncle Logan get to Barney's floor?"

"Uncle Welch called up Pete and while he was being yelled at I snuck over and opened Uncle Barney's office door. I got my snack and juice box and was eating some and that's when it hit me that something was really wrong with Mommy. My tummy started hurting, so I put the rest back in the fridge. Pete wasn't at his desk, so I bolted for the tree by the elevators and hid. That's when Uncle Logan stepped out of one of them and boy was he not happy with Pete for not being at his desk. He was using bad words again and getting all growly." Daddy's eyes are getting dark like the clouds, so I stop.

Daddy's counting to ten again, that's a bad sign and he's taking lots of deep breaths too. "Finish your story, Theodore Raymond."

Yikes! My full name!

"He went to check in Uncle Barney's office and that's when I used your keycard to activate the doors to the elevator again. I got inside and hit the close door button really fast and that's when I almost got Uncle Logan's fingers all crushed. Sorry, Daddy, but I was scared and mad at him. I just wanted my safe place." I whimper.

"It's okay, Teddy." Daddy's cuddling me to him again. "You're not in trouble. Daddy's not mad at you. Let's you and I get out of here and go see Mommy and the babies?" He stands up with me in his arms and I snuggle even closer. I'm so tired and sleepy.

"Sleep, Teddybear." Daddy croons into my hair. "Daddy's got you."

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next it's Ana…


	5. Out of the Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a little bit of drama, but then right now Teddy is sound asleep. Christian has time to think about his family keeping him in the dark. My Christian can't tolerate lying and this was one whopper of a lie at least in his eyes. It's still Christian. He still is mercurial as ever. Ana's reaction might just surprise you, but then again guilt and lying to your soulmate for months will do that to a girl.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters.

CPOV

I carefully pocket the Taser baton and carry my exhausted son all bundled up in his blanket out of Ana's office. I need to call Stephen and get Charlie Tango back here. There is no way in hell that I am gonna fight traffic to get back to the hospital. Then again there is the little problem of my newborn son not having anything and I need to get that rectified right away. I'm of the mindset to reverse his middle and first names. He needs his own identity and being saddled with mine will more than likely place too much pressure on him. Alexander Christian Grey, yes, that's a fine compromise, seeing as I was kept out of the loop of his existence. If Ana fights me on it I'll pull the guilt card.

Before we head out I'll need to go upstairs to my office take a fast shower and change clothes. I need my keys, wallet, and phone. Then a quick update with Jason. Then I need to call Gail, she can get the ball rolling on Alex's baby needs. I'll need things packed for Ana and myself, as she'll be hospital bound for a little while. The list vanished from my mind, as I take in Logan's pale complexion passed out on the couch. Elliot's pacing in the lobby on the phone with Mom giving her a heads up on Logan's condition. To say that Mom's pissed is the understatement of the century.

I listen to the conversation and feel like using the Taser in my pocket on my big brother's sorry hide. He checked himself out of the hospital! He wasn't released by his doctors at all! Sam is gonna have his balls for breakfast for taking a risk with his life like this. Shit! I need my phone! Teddy shifts to get closer and I make sure than I have him and that's when I feel what has to be my keys and phone in his pockets! Clever little guy.

"Elliot." I hiss, as not to awaken my son.

Elliot stops pacing to look at me, worry is etched in every part of his face. "Hold on a sec, Mom. Christian is here with Teddy. Yeah, Mom, I'll call right back if we need an ambulance, but Chris will wanna fly back with Charlie Tango…He's a licensed Medivac pilot and a trained EMT. Yeah, Mom, I know waste of natural talent, but GEH was his dream…Well, you've got a few grand kids to convince to become doctors or in Dad's case lawyers."

I carefully set Teddy down in one of the overstuffed chairs in the lobby and he whimpers in his sleep. "Easy, Teddy. I just need to check on Logan." I stroke his baby soft hair and kiss his forehead. He frowns and grumbles, but stays asleep. I carefully take back my keys, key-card, and phone.

"I've got him." Elliot scoops him up and cuddles him against his shoulder. "Logan's bleeding through his bandages…"

I'm checking over Logan. He's feverish, clearly in mind-numbing pain, and more than likely busted a few stitches. It's not like I carry a pocket triage kit in my pants pockets…We have full triage kits in Jason's office and one for every floor for office emergencies. All of my security staff are trained EMT's.

"Grace called." Jason has the kit and is taking my place next to his son. Yeah, he's his nephew, but Gail and Jason adopted him, so son fits better. "Shit, son, are you trying to kill yourself?!" He throws open the kit and gets out what he needs and hands it to me, before carefully checking over Logan.

"I was looking for you or Chris…All hell was going down and Ros spotted me and asked me to go bring her Teddy from Chris's panic room/apartment…" Logan opens one0 glassy eye, wincing when Jason checked his healing wounds. "We didn't hit it off. He pulled a Kevin on me…" He groaned in pain.

"You're lucky that you didn't bust open your chest and side like you did your shoulder." Jason is pissed so I shove him aside and fix his arm and then apply fresh bandages to his wounds. His rib cage is black and blue, so they did a number on his ribs. Hell, the skin that I can see looks like it's been through a war zone. What the hell went down during his final mission?! There are signs of torture, clear as day on his back like he had been lashed with a whip? Seeing this I can't imagine the hell he's been through in the nearly three years that he's been away.

"I heal fast." Logan winced, gritting his teeth.

"I have pain meds, but that's gonna have to wait until you get checked over at Seattle Grace. Mom's gonna have you admitted, but then I'm willing to bet my next billion that the stipulations for you to being released was for you to check in to Seattle Grace after you landed at SEATAC." I help him sit up and slap a forehead thermometer on him. "You're spiking a fever, meaning you're battling an oncoming infection. Yeah, Mom's gonna admit you on sight."

"I have meds in my bag…" He grumbles. "I had other priorities like finding my nephew…"

"Yeah, he's not your biggest fan right now. Can you walk, Grouchy pants…"

"Yeah, I'm not an invalid…" Logan mutters then narrows his eyes at me. "What did you call me...?"

"Teddy's dubbed you Grouchy Pants, because evidently you were foul mouthed and growly. He doesn't remember the growly Logan, so to him you were a stranger in my office…"

"Yeah, I haven't shaved or had a trim in a long while. Jetlag makes anyone grouchy and growly. Well, that and getting kicked in the balls and then bit on the arm didn't help my mood any." Logan gingerly shrugged back into his shirt.

"Well, look at it this way at least you still have all your digits intact…" I smirk.

"Like I said, he holds one heck of a grudge when you wrong him…" Logan rolls his eyes.

"Jason? I believe this belongs to you?" I hand the Taser baton to him.

Logan swears a stream of endless swear words in a half dozen languages. "Where the hell did he get that little toy from?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Elliot's eyes are bugging out and his mouth is hanging open like a shocked toon character.

"It's broken. I was fixing it for Ana. This is her defense weapon of choice. I had just put it back together when I got the call from Gail about Ana." Taylor takes it from me, face a nice shade of red. "Sorry, that was careless of me…"

"You? I forgot my kid. I think we're even, Jason." I take out my phone and call Stephen, but I get his voice mail. "Well, that's great. Stephen's away from his phone." I mutter darkly.

"He's flying Charlie Tango." Jason's repacked the triage kit and is helping Logan to his feet. "ETA five minute."

"Good that's one thing taken care of off the list. Next, I need to call Gail to arrange for another set of…"

"Uh, not necessary, Bro." Elliot is shooting me a guilty look and I know that he was in on the secret too. How long has Ana been keeping Alex a secret months?!

"The nursery is pink with rainbows, unicorns, and fairies. There are two cribs, two bassinets, two changing tables…a closet full of pink and pastels…Alex is not being dressed in pink nor is he gonna be sleeping in a pink room that isn't big enough for three of everything. The babies will be with Ana and I for the first few weeks so that will give you more than enough time to redo the triplets nursery so that Alex at least has sailboats, airplanes, hell animals will do…" I am pacing and raking my fingers through my hair.

"Ana wanted to surprise you…" Elliot took several steps back when I turned my CEO glare on him. "Teddy…in arms…."

"How long…" I narrow my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Chris…"

"How LONG?!"

"You were away on business to Hong Kong…."

"Months?!" I am livid that Ana put herself at risk like this?! That my whole family hid this from me. "Taylor!?" I bit out through clinched teeth. He had to have known.

"Gail and Ana filled me in as soon as we got back. You were stressed already about the twins and Ana knew that your blood pressure and stress level would have gone through the roof. You've had five major deals on the line these past few months and it's more than had you on edge. Not that you took it home with you, but Ana is Ana and she knew that you'd drop everything and focus on her. You'd worked for two years for three of them and she wasn't gonna have you scrap that because there was a blip number four." Jason locked eyes with me. Shit. He's right. I would have dumped it all on Ros and shadowed Ana like a lost puppy.

"Bro, she took every precaution. Mom and Dr. Greene worked together to make sure that Ana and the triplets were all healthy. That's what the home monitor was for to keep an eye on Ana and the babies." Elliot tried to talk me down.

"I was at every scan…"

"Except one. Kate, Ana, and Mia all had 4D scans done as a surprise for us guys. That's when Alex made the scene. The girls were hiding him, but that day he was front and center. Ana went through a battery of tests all of them fine. Dr. Greene's been fudging the printouts that you get. Dude. You were stressed to the point of breaking from juggling GEH, GP, and watching over Ana and the kids…you would have had an attack…"

"If anyone is in danger of having an attack, it's you. I'm in top shape. I don't skip my workouts with Claude. Yeah, I was stressed out, but nowhere near breakdown." I throw my hands up in hurt and frustration.

"Ana and I made a pact to always be honest with each other no matter what and she broke it. I get her reasons for doing it, but she shattered it. I honestly don't know how I feel about my entire family keeping something this major from me no matter the reason. Hell, she bribed Teddy not to tell me! He was testing the waters this morning at breakfast. Poor guy. I think the guilt of keeping Ana's secret was starting to get to him!"

"Chris…you'd have made her stay off her feet for her final trimester and that would have driven her crazy…Annie likes her freedom…you know this…" Logan was leaning against Jason.

"Hell, yes, I would have made her rest more! She's been on the go constantly when I'm working! Teddy? Me taking him with me to work was that all Ana? Like an Operation Distract Daddy op?" I hiss at Jason and Elliot and they blanch.

Fuck! That's low! Using Daddy and son time to keep me distracted! Hell, when I joked about there being more than two, as the girls were beyond active, she'd kissed me and giggled that I was imagining things!

I stalk over to Elliot and take Teddy from him. "Let's go! And you know what?! Yeah, I'm sorry that I left Ted, but that was not on purpose! What she did! What all of you did was! So, guilt gone! And you can forget about Christmas! I'm canceling all of your gifts! They were choice too! Hell, I'll dote on the kids, but everyone else not happening!" I stalk out of SP. Teddy was still out for the count in my arms.

"Sucks to be you…" Logan snarked at Elliot and Jason.

* * *

Ana POV

I wake up sore, tired, but blissfully relieved and happy that the babies are here and healthy. Kate's napping on the couch in my hospital suite holding her namesake in her arms.

I hope that Christian is still on board with naming her Katherine Anastasia, but even from here I can tell that he's beyond upset with all of us for lying to him these past few months. I broke our pact and now I'm going to have to earn his trust back again. I handled this wrong and I know it. I just didn't want him to hover, as it drives me crazy when he does. I liked being able to be out and about. I was being selfish instead of selfless for once in my life and it's going to cost me big. All of us are going to feel the repercussions for keeping him in the dark.

My Moms, as Grace has been my other momma since I was born, are holding my other two angels. Alex and Phoebe. Alex is fussing, he's hungry. "I'm up. I'll feed him." My voice is soft, it's hoarse and I'm dying for a sip of water, ice chips anything. I slowly higher the bed and gingerly set the nursing pillow on my lap. I'm a pro at this from when I had Teddy, so this isn't new to me at all.

Grace walks over and carefully sets Alex in my arms. He looks so much like Teddy did when he was born. My two miniature Christian's. He blinks open dark blue eyes. Well, maybe not exactly like Daddy, but then he is a blending of us both. He's ravenous as he begins to feed, again like the other two men in my life.

"Here, sweetie, just take slow sips." Grace offers me the straw to the glass of cold ice water that she's holding, as I have my hands full with my baby boy.

"Thanks, Grace, my throat was parched. Are they back yet?" I gratefully take a few sips through the straw.

"They'll be here soon," My Mom's in soothe mode. She thinks that I'm worried about Teddy being left at GEH, but I knew that before I even arrived at the hospital.

I could feel Christian's terror and I knew that Teddy had been napping, in the office apartment because Chris had to get through what was on his desk. His only focus at that time was getting to me. We have what most only dream of in a marriage or relationship, a soul bond to each other. We are two halves of one whole. It's cosmic, really, when you think about it. We have our own means of communicating with each other, this link that spans infinity. It's been that way since forever. Star-crossed like in fairy-tales, only ours is the real thing. "He's never going to forgive me for this…" I sigh heavily.

"Ana, he left Ted. He's got some marks against him too." My mom frowns.

"He left Teddy with family and friends, who would give their own lives for our little boy. In one of the safest, if not the safest, buildings in the entire city. I lied to him for months, because I thought he'd smother me to death if he found out about Alex." I narrow my eyes at my mother.

Mom hands me my phone. "Listen to this and then tell me if leaving Teddy didn't scar him for life."

"Carla, Christian did not leave him on purpose. The mind does not react rationally when in a state of panic." Grace glares at my mom. Uh-oh, that wasn't smart mom. Best friend like a sister or not, Grace will go all Momma lion and protect her cub.

"How did you get into my phone to begin with?" I arch a brow.

Mom flushes a guilty shade of pink, but says nothing.

"Carla, having Barney tell you the password to my private phone is just wrong. I've no doubt that Teddy woke up scared. I would imagine that as much of a hurry that Christian was in to get to me that Chris left his phone, keys, even wallet at GEH. Teddy being Teddy would try and call me and when he got my voice mail leave me a message asking what was going on."

I unlock my phone and see that I have a dozen missed calls and one voice mail message all of them are from Teddy. I listen to my baby boy's voice filled with so much fear and confusion and my heart breaks, but I know that he's with his Daddy and I will see him soon.

"He's three, Mom. Of course he was scared to find his Daddy and even Jason gone. Then I don't answer my phone which adds to it. Then again this is my Teddybear and he'd be on a mission to get to snack time with his Uncle Barney. He's driven like his Daddy when he wants something and wouldn't have gone running to Ros or Andrea. GEH was more than likely in a state of chaos with Jason and Chris leaving like they did in Charlie Tango and neither of them would have had time to go get him his afternoon snack. Chris's key-card is in his wallet, giving Teddy access to everything GEH. His memory affords him all the necessary codes, so Barney would be his goal. I feel sorry for the guy that they sent to get him…"

Grace smothers a giggle. Mom's gone from frowning to chuckling and I hear Kate giggling to. Now I'm beyond curious, as I set Alex on my shoulder to burp him. Nothing I said was even remotely amusing. "Alright, out with it. Did Teddy pull a Kevin on one of Christian's security guy's?"

"Logan…" Kate's giggling harder now, but my baby girl is still sound asleep.

"What's big brother have to do with anything?" I frown, as Grace takes Alex and then hands me Phoebe to feed.

"He was sent in to get Ted and our Teddybear locked him in the panic room…" Mom's chuckling.

"Poor Teddybear. He didn't know Logan." I sigh. "He more than likely spooked him…"

"He's been chasing Teddy all over GEH. They all have. To make matters worse. Two of the techs working on the new programing botched it and sent all of GEH's systems into chaos. Everyone was in a crazy panic, so Teddy could easily get to Barney and not be seen. Ryan, El, and TJ took off to get Ted." Kate confirmed what I was thinking. Wonderful. He's already on Def-con two temper wise, GEH in chaos will push it up to one.

"Christian called in a big favor from the Commissioner to catch a ride on their helicopter, not long after you were being taken to recovery, and it hit him that he'd left Ted." Grace continued.

"Poor, Christian. He'll never forgive himself." I bite my lip. "Has anyone called John?"

"He's here if Christian needs him." Grace nodded.

"Logan's still recovering from his injuries, He should be at Grey Meadows not chasing after Teddy." I however am not the least bit amused.

Grace's phone rings. "Dr. Trevelyan." She listens intently to whomever is on the phone. "I see. Yes, I will make arrangements for the staff to expect his arrival. No, Dr. Weston, I was not aware of that…Yes, he is a determined man when he sets his mind to something. I can assure you that Agent Taylor will be in good hands. Thank you, for informing me of the situation. Have a nice evening, Dr. Weston." She hangs up and I so do not wanna be Logan when she gets her hands of him.

"Grace?" Kate and I are both dying to know what's up.

"I'll be back in a little while." Grace takes a few calming breaths and forces a smile. "Ana, after you feed Katie try and get some rest, you need it to heal. I've got a room and treatment to arrange for your big brother." That said she hands Alex to Carla and then stalks out of the suite.

"He did what?!" Sam's snarl outside the door indicates that Grace threw Logan under the bus. "I'll carry out what the International Slave trade cartel failed to do! He hasn't changed one bit! Knocking on death's door didn't wake his sorry ass up! It's his way and to hell with those who love him! Well, I didn't sit beside his bed for weeks while he was in a coma just to watch him destroy everything the doctors patched up! If he doesn't cooperate come get me. I'll taze his sorry hide!"

"And to think she still loves the idiot." Kate grinned.

I dial Gail on my phone. "Gail, Logan lied to us. He snuck out of the Hospital in London. He was at GEH chasing after my baby boy. Chris's brain went tilt and he left him. Yes, I know that's why John is here. Grace just found out about Logan and is going to admit his sorry hide here for the foreseeable future. Yep, she's ready to kill him too, so our plan is temporally on hold. She'll geld him and there will go any chance for your future grandbabies. Yep, she's off the charts furious. He did what? Hmmm…that's quite a list to cancel. My man isn't happy at all with us and those Trucks for El, Ethan, Dad, and Jason were custom and Carrick's Aston too … both Fashion weeks for Mia and Kate ouch…Mac and Cheese with all the fixings. Chocolate Fudge cake. Yes, I know that they had it for lunch, but his favs are the only thing that will win me some brownie points. The triplets being born aren't gonna get me out of this. I lied. Well, we all did for months. We didn't want to deal with him flipping out on us. He was under so much pressure, but bottom line is I broke our pact, something that we've had since forever. This wasn't a big lie, Gail. This was the mother of all lies…Yes, I know it was for his own good, but...You know how he is about lying, and he abhors it. Yes, have Parks bring us a bag and put my laptop and tablet in it too there are finished photos of the nursery that I can show him. He passed out muttering pink when Alex was born…Bring Teddy's gifts for the babies too." I blink back tears, he's never gonna forgive me. I'm feeding Katie now and I place a soft kiss on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not what you were expecting, but next Chapter Teddy is gonna play peacemaker between 
> 
>  
> 
> Cin x


	6. He canceled Christmas?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what she did was wrong, but she had the best intentions in mind. It wasn't entirely selfish which will come to light in this chapter.
> 
> Teddy is silent in these last two because he's exhausted and was sleeping. He's three people, still a little guy. He's had a long day. Christian and Ana are his parents and key members of this story. I did say multiple POV when I started this.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story idea are mine.

CPOV

Teddy's still dead to the world as I'm strapping him into his car seat in Charlie Tango. My boy can sleep through just about anything. I kiss him on the head, set his custom ear protection over his ears, and strap myself in the seat beside him. Stephen won't let me fly my damn helicopter because I'm too emotionally distraught.

Elliot says nothing as he gets strapped in.

Logan's up beside Stephen, brooding because Mom's ready and waiting to check him into Seattle Grace until she says otherwise.

Ryan, TJ, and Taylor are staying at GEH to get things back in order again. Yep, baby brother solved the problem in a matter of minutes. He's getting something extra special for Christmas.

Charlie Tango is also loaded with gifts for Ana and the baby, as the surprise baby shower that Andrea, Ros, Hana and the girls were throwing Ana was going to be held tomorrow, but the triplets had other ideas. I took the fastest shower on record and changed out of my scrubs. It helped me clear my head and get my temper down to a slow boil. Well, canceling certain family members' choice Christmas presents helped take the edge off. Though, most of them will more than likely end up being next year's birthday gifts. I'm not that vindictive.

If she thought that I would come that unglued over Alex then she and I need to have a serious talk. The fact that she thinks that I would have smothered her stings, even more so that the whole family were in agreement. Flynn's gonna have a field day with this one. I get that I was swamped with finalizing deals these past few months and that it was a stressful time, but I was nowhere near on the verge of a breakdown or attack. I have a complete physical twice a year and I'm in top shape.

Yeah, I kind of lost it last year when I lost my bid for the Seahawks, but that was on my bucket list. Well, that and to own the Mariners. Vindictive bastard donated five million to all of Ana's and my charities as a better luck next time consolation prize. He does that whenever he out bids me on a deal that I've set my sights on. Why he has it in for me, boggles the mind. We've never met. He's more private than I am. His philanthropic empire is the biggest in the world. He rivals my own net worth times three. We do however have something in common. Our likeness, hell, in my case my name are being used as the star characters in a book series. Well, that and our resemblance to each other is scary.

As, Stephen takes off from GEH, I'm on the fence over naming one of our daughters Catherine. I want something fitting like Aurora Anastasia 'Rory' as a nickname. Yeah, and I don't give a fuck if Kate sulks for an eternity. It's not like they named my niece Ava after Ana. Besides, Kate is my number one suspect to convincing Ana that I'd lose my shit over Alex. I'm too controlling for giving a damn about Ana's wellbeing, well fuck that she's my other half! She and El have never understood what Ana and I share. Kate's always envied our bond. Soul mates? Soul Bond? Star-crossed? All of the above fits Ana and I. Our link to each other knows no bounds. It's been that way since the day she was set in my arms. Kismet.

Don't get me wrong. Kate's like a baby sister to me. You know the annoying pestering kind that are always right? That's Kate.

Kate, Mia, and Ana are like triplets they're so close. Mia's more loyal to those two than me and I'm her twin. When they set their mind to something Ana has no chance, not really. She's the youngest of the three of them, my Ana. El said the discovery of Alex that Ana was put through a battery of tests. Ana loves my mom no question, hospitals not so much. Doctors even less. She'd have been scared out of her mind and I was out of the country. Hell, maybe I deserved being kept in the dark. I was so tired that night when she'd skyped me that I barely remember a word. She could have told me or hinted to take my measure and it blew right past me. I'd been through so many meeting for nearly four days straight was running on fumes. Shit, did something I said make her think that I'd freak out?

I bury my face in my hands. This is so messed up! I should be over the moon not pissed off because my wife thought I'd go postal! Hell, the whole family did!

Teddy reaches his hand out to me in his sleep and I take it and give it a kiss. He knows that I'm upset. Our bond is that close. Teddy is big on secrets and keeping them or he tries to. Ana would never bribe him. I was jumping the gun on that one. Hell, he was testing the waters and I failed at least in his eyes.

"Christian, it wasn't done for spite or to hurt you. Ana was told absolutely no stress and face it, little brother. Hovering would have spiked her blood pressure and she didn't need that." Elliot finally tries to make peace with what he's done.

"Like I don't know the risks that she was taking just having two!? She's not petite, but then she's not an amazon either! I researched multiple births, Elliot. Having Teddy, nearly killed her, so yeah, two was terrifying for me! But, I have been her rock this entire time. I have gone out at all hours to fetch her cravings and endured endless thanksgiving! Hell, I gave up coffee for her! She's my everything, Elliot! The other half of me! None of you get that! I would do anything for her or my kids!" I snarl at him.

Teddy mumbles, "Best Daddy in the Universe," In his sleep. "Mommy was worried, Daddy…" He's frowning.

"Sleep, Teddybear." I kiss his head and croon. "Daddy's just in shock and a little upset with Mommy and the others."

He wrinkles his nose and his forehead has the same V that Ana gets when she's not buying what someone is telling her or upset. "Don't be mad…my idea to go to work with you…you need lots of hugs…pulling hair all the time…and yelling…not good. Don't want you have attack…miss Daddy too much…"

"Out of the mouths of babes…" Logan glances back at us.

"He must have heard our parents, growling at you to slow down or have a stress attack by thirty." Elliot gaped down at my son.

"That was just before my trip to Hong Kong…" I want to pull at my hair, but can't because Teddy has a death grip on my hand. "If that was still running through her mind when she was getting that scan done, then all those tests, waiting for results, well, it's no wonder that she didn't tell me that there was an extra blip… "

"Her hormones and emotions were on overdrive. Ana will do everything in her power to ensure that you're still alive and kicking to see your Great Grandkids playing in the meadow. You know this, so see this for what it is Annie protecting her split-apart by any means necessary, even if it meant breaking your honesty always pact." Logan as always played mediator, just like old times.

"Mommy loves Daddy…" Teddy whimpers. "For own good…"

"Yeah, buddy…I hear you. Mommy was protecting daddy, because your grandparents worry way too much and sent her into a tail spin emotion wise." I soothingly stroke his head. "Mommy needs to talk to me though, Teddybear…"

"Goes both ways, Daddy…" He frowns. He does have a point there. It's not like I haven't been keeping things from Ana about work during her pregnancy. He's such an intuitive brilliant little guy.

That has everyone in the Helicopter laughing, as Stephen touches down on the pad at Seattle Grace. Mom's there with a team of body building orderlies and a stretcher for Logan. Sam's standing there with, hell, I think she's got a tranq-rifle in her hands. Mom threw Logan under the bus!

"That's overkill and just cold." Logan swears under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the rifle more than the orderlies.

"Sam's always thorough it's what makes her the right fit for Ana." She's been her protector since we were kids and Ana's surrogate big sis, so as soon as GEH hit the headlines she went straight to Jason and was not going to take no for an answer. Yeah, right, like that was even gonna happen. I swear that our surrogate siblings all signed up for the military and whatnot just so that they could join up with Jason and then be pains in all of our backsides. Though, I'm not one to be ordered about and just as lethal as they are, so that does rein them in. We all are trained and train with Jason's crew and have since we hit our teens. The Mom's put their foot down about us and carrying a firearm, but yes we are all trained and licensed marks-persons. Any enemy would be getting the shock of their lives if they carried through with their threats. Weak we are not.

"Her goal has always been to join up with Uncle Jason. West Point, Quantico, were all just steps to that goal." Logan reluctantly unstraps himself from his harness when Sam aimed her rifle at the now open cockpit. "Shit! Grace threw me under the bus or London doesn't care about patient doctor confidentiality!"

"Well, checking yourself out of a naval hospital after barely a month of recovering from major surgeries and being in a coma for a month will have your doctors ganging up on you." I shrug trying not to grin as I get Teddy out of his car seat and scoop him up into my arms. "Stephen, land Charlie Tango at Grey Meadows then have one of the guys help you unload all the baby loot."

"I'm way ahead of you, boss." Stephen nods then grins at Logan. "I so would not wanna be you right now, my friend."

"I've been busting my ass to get back nearly full strength again. The walls were closing in on me…I needed to go home…so I lied about being released. It got me on the jet and home. Mission accomplished…" Logan's gone white, like vampire white, and he's staring at someone standing in the shadows of the hospital emergency entrance. His entire demeanor has changed to that of resignation. "Fudge…yeah, fine, I'll get on the fudging stretcher and be a good boy…"

"Logan?" El and I are staring at the entrance, but whoever was there isn't anymore.

"That bloody Navel limey surgeon bastard called my boss…" He's muttering darkly as he's getting on the stretcher.

"Boss?" Now I really want to know who his boss in the FBI was if they can make him submit like a trained puppy. Hell, I want them on my team! Logan's a hardass and he went docile in seconds.

"Yeah, she's retiring like I am, but she'll always be my boss. She's, well, the female version of Uncle Jason…" Logan is trying not to say a lot and that has me even more curious. Another Taylor! Yep, I'm gonna recruit her to my Team! She'll be Ana's Taylor. Yeah, retirement is boring anyway.

"Christian Alexander interrogate your big brother after we get him seen to!" My mom is growling at me and using the full name too. Not good.

"Yeah, sorry, Logan…There's a custom truck and cottage at Grey Meadows waiting for you if you be a good boy and follow Mom's orders." I fall into line and then add that incentive to the pot.

"CHRIS!" El's crying now. He's actually got tears streaming down his face in agony. Yeah, it was a choice present, but sorry not happening. Ana, Mia, and maybe Kate are all in the clear. The Moms get a pass because, well, they're mothers and worry too much for their own good. The rest not a chance in hell. Try smaller stuff, but the choice presents. Better luck next year!

* * *

I shoot him my CEO glare, as I head into the entrance to the hospital with the feeling that I'm being watched the second that I step foot inside. I shake that off and head for the gift shop for flowers, plushies, and balloons. It's time that I show the world how much of a proud papa I am! Three in one shot! Shit! I've call Marcus and schedule that vasectomy while it's still fresh in my mind. We'll adopt if she wants more, hell, I'll store away some of my boys and we'll hire a surrogate if she wants to go that route. The natural childbirth, and emergency C-sections that's over.

Parks is my shadow of the moment and he's got Teddy's stroller. We hardly use it these days, as he's such an active little guy, but here in the hospital it's a given. I settle him in blanket and all. "Gift shop first." I growl at Parks.

"Sir, I thought as much, and have given the word to close it so that you can shop in peace." He all but salutes me. God, it's good to be the boss sometimes.

"Very good, Parker." I nod as we make our way to our destination. "Is Mrs. Grey awake?"

"Yes, for a little over an hour now. Sir, the babies are cleared and settled in the birthing suite with her. Sawyer is standing watch while Prescott assists Dr. Trevelyan with Special Agent Taylor."

"Excellent," I get that feeling again as we near the gift shop. "Parks?"

"Sir?" He notices that my posture has changed to guarded, so he's on high alert.

"Did you get a good look at the woman who was standing at the hospital entryway when we arrived?" I stop in front of the gift shop and make like I am adjusting the blanket around Teddy, but I am taking in everything around me.

"Tall, amazon, red head, early 40's?" He arches a brow and clears his throat when I narrow my eyes. "It was hard not to get a good look, sir…"

"She was a looker?" I smirk.

"That and more, sir…" He grins.

"Anything else…"

"Designer suit and killer heels. Comes from money. Holds herself like Taylor…definitely former military or from one of the agencies. She was talking with Prescott and Dr. Trevelyan before Charlie Tango arrived. I don't think she's a threat, as they both seemed to know her.

"Well, that fits seeing as she's Logan's boss or was as both of them are retiring from the firm. Mom and Sam were talking to her that's interesting…" My curious meter has now hit tilt. First and foremost my family. Ana and the kids.

"I can contact Taylor or Welch?" Parks offers.

"No, Ill handle it myself. Mom's an excellent judge of character, so if she passed that then I don't see the need to alert Jason just yet." The doors to the gift shop slide open and I put it all in the back of my mind.

* * *

Ana POV

"Mia! Quit pacing or Grace will make you go home." I roll my eyes at her. She's been this way ever since she got here and I broke the news that Chris canceled Christmas for the adults of the family.

"Ana! He canceled Christmas! This is bad! He's never been this angry at us and he's blocking me out of our twin link! That's never happened! It's like half of me isn't there! You don't know how that feels!" Mia throws herself on the couch in my palatial birthing suite, screaming into the throw cushions, and kicking her feet like a Teddy tantrum. Rare but when they happen they are something to behold. The triplets are sleeping like their big brother does, and don't even whimper in their bassinets.

"Uh, yeah, Mia, she does." Kate rolls her eyes, looking up from the exclusive article that she's working on for Ethan about me and the babies' arrival. It's good to have family who run a media empire. "Chris and Ana have that soul bond thing going on. It's just like your twin link only time's infinity."

"He shut me out for a little while, but he seems better now that he's had time to brainstorm the reasons why I took the measures that I did." I'm checking all the google alerts and it's like great whites during a feeding frenzy. "He does want to rethink two of our children's names though…"

That has Kate's undivided attention. "Mia's right. He's never gonna let this go."

"Christian Alexander is going to be reversed to Alexander Christian. Katherine Anastasia is changing too, but he's being secretive about that change at the moment…Aurora is in there somewhere though…He doesn't want them to have any confusion growing up, so Phoebe might just get name change too…we'll just have to wait and see…" I choose to rip the bandage off fast.

"Rory? Oh, I like that for a nickname and Aurora is perfect too." Mia lifts her head up from the pillows and sniffles that out. "What about Ella? Our birth mother wasn't a bad person, just a kid really when she had us under horrible circumstances. She did the best thing ever by giving us up and neither of us fault her for it. Our adoption wasn't closed, so if and when she wishes to seek us out she can find us. The door has and will always be open."

"Ella Grace and Aurora Gail…Oh, I really love those names and it fits with Alex too…" I smile as I look down at my babies.

"I guess he does have a point, darn it. It would confuse the little darling. I love Aurora Gail and Ella Grace is beautiful too." Kate sighs and goes back to her article.

"Mom left to go get more stuff for the babies. Grace is focusing on Logan as we speak with Sam. Chris and Teddy are buying out the hospital gift shop..." I'm giggling, he's back with me again.

"Stay or flee?" Mia and Kate are staring at me.

"Stay. You're in the clear for now."

"He's blaming it on pregnancy hormones making us make insane decisions. Everyone else beside the moms not so much." Mia's gone from miserable to beaming. "Hot damn! Fashion week was one thing, but an Alicia Hale wardrobe designed especially for us that's priceless!"

"No way!" Kate's jumping up and down.

"Crap…surprise…I pulled some strings with her sister-in-law and made it happen. I didn't know that Chris had any idea that it was in the works. Though, we're one of her exclusive clients she rarely does complete wardrobes for anyone other than family." I roll my eyes, does my man know everything?!

"No, but nearly everything…" He growls from the now open doorway of my suite. You can see the wheels of the stroller, but that's it. Teddy's covered with plushies. There are so many balloons tied to it that it's a wonder that he doesn't fly away. Parks is dwarfed by the flowers that he's carrying in his arms. Luke's grinning behind him with a blue and pink bubble gum cigar in his mouth. My crazy loveable man and he's all mine.

"Did you leave anything for the other hospital visitors?" I arch a brow.

"What these?" He grins mischievously, eyes dancing with mirth. "Teddy and I cleaned them out, but had it sent to the various wings so that everyone gets a cheer up present of some sort."

"Mommy?" Teddy's muffled cry makes me smile.

"Teddybear!" I call and he's out of the stroller like a rocket sending plushies flying everywhere.

He stops in his tracks in front of the bassinets containing his newborn brother and baby sisters. Eyes as big as saucers and his little mouth is shaped in an O. My little guy is speechless and in awe of his siblings. "Babies…" He looks up at me with his big grey eyes.

"That's right, Teddybear. Those are you baby brother and sisters." I nod.

Christian scoops him up so that he can get a better look. "This is Alex." He points to the little bundle squirming in blue.

Teddy reaches out to touch him and Alex grabs hold of his finger. "He knows me." He's all smiles and bright eyes.

"Yes, and he loves you as much as you love him." Chris kisses the top of his head.

"Teddy," His eyes immediately look up to find mine. "This is Ella Grace…" I decide to spring that on Christian and the look he's giving me is priceless. Filled with so much love and then surprise, because I'd never even suggested that we give one of the girls his birth mother's name. It was always there in the back of my mind, but he has such mixed feelings about his birth mother that I just didn't suggest it. Mia gave me the courage to go with my gut feeling. "Mia suggested it and I really love it…"

"Wow…Ella Grace…I love it…" He blows out a breath and then he's smiling at me again.

"Ella Grace…" Teddy is trying out the name. He has a say in this too, so we wait. He's staring down at her and she's got her eyes open staring back at him. "Ella, Rory, and Xander…" All of them are awake and staring up at him. "They like it." He grins at me and then up at his Daddy.

"Ana…" Chris locks eyes with me. "I like Aurora better than Catherine. I don't want any of them to be confused or not have their own identities. That goes the same for Alexander…"

"Ella Grace, Aurora Gail, and Alexander Christian sound like beautiful names to me." Mia and Kate are watching this and getting it all with their phones and the digital recorder.

"Gail is gonna cry buckets, but I love the middle name, so we might have to use the flood insurance…" He winks at me and I giggle.

"Christian? Where's El did he come with you?" Kate asks curiously.

"Yeah, he's here somewhere. I left him bawling like a baby on the tarmac when I offered Logan a custom truck if he played nice and stayed put until Mom clears him for rehab at home. I was talking about Logan's Christmas present not his truck that he'll eventually get just not this year for Christmas. I'm not heartless. They'll be birthday presents for next year." He wiggles his eye brows at them and they burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I'm still upset about being kept in the dark, but El, Jason, and Logan cleared some things up for me." He gives them his clear the room look. "Ladies, I'll take things from here."

"The Dads are with the Moms dealing with Logan, so is Flynn. He's on standby if you need him. Though, Logan's his target now. Jason had Luke give him his file and he took off after the Dads did." Mia shot Christian a look.

"It's bad. The stuff horror films are made from. He'll talk to us when he's ready. He went all docile when he spotted his boss standing there in the wings when we arrived on the tarmac. I have never seen him that submissive in my life. He went with a whimper after that…She's the female version on Jason…" Chris has carefully set Teddy in my arms, so that he can do his usual and run his fingers through his hair. That bad?

"Oh really? Well, we've got to have her on our team then. She sounds like the perfect fit for GEH or GP." I kiss the top of Teddy's head and he is carefully cuddled up beside me.

"Mom and Sam both know her." He frowns.

"We're on it!" Kate closes her Laptop, leaving it on the table she was working on, grabs Mia and they bolt out the door.

"The Scooby Gang rises again." Ana giggles, then motions to the babies. "Well, Daddy, what are you waiting for? Get to bonding already."

"As you wish." He does his best Princess Bride Wesley impression that always makes me swoon then scoops up one at a time till he's sitting in the rocker with them all in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? Reactions? Like it or no? Still mad at Ana? We'll be meeting Ella James really soon…
> 
>  
> 
> Cin X


	7. Teddy meets Ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and for most this is fun time for me, my outlet to relive stress, and I do it because I love and enjoy it. No offense but no amount of growling is gonna change how I write, I just let my mind take the story where it wants to. CG is just as guilty as the rest of the family when it comes to keeping secrets. His team were caught between two bosses and orders from medical professionals regarding the two of them.
> 
> Remember it's just a story. Relax. Come along for the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer: EL James owns it all I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story idea are mine.

Teddy POV

Babies might be all pink, wrinkly, and cute. But let me tell you! They stink! Daddy and Mommy chuckled from my reaction to Alex's poopy diaper and told me that I was the same way! Daddy said that mine were worse depending on what I ate. Mommy's Milk does that to my siblings?! Maybe they need to switch to the powdered stuff, because there should be a warning label on their diapers. I asked daddy to get us all some gas masks and he ruffled my hair and told me that it wasn't that bad. Says him! To make matters worse Alex pees on you before you even get the stinky diaper off and then pees on you again when you try and put another one on!

It's only been a day and I am done with diapers! I can so say this, because I'm little, well, that and Daddy did forget me at GEH, so he's feeling guilty.

They are loud too! My ears hurt! Uncle Lelliot has special ear plugs that he got especially for me to protect them from breaking. Ears have drums and those drum like things can burst and that would be bad. My siblings are so loud that I swear that the glass windows in Mommy's room actually shake.

Don't get me wrong. I love the three of them and I will be the best big brother that I can be. It's just that I can't understand how a stinky diaper or getting pee all over you is cute? Adults are weird.

The one thing that I do like is that I have held them and they smell good like flowers until its diaper changing time. I've even gotten to feed them a bottle. The Spit up isn't all that great, but a promise is a promise. Just no diapers that are stinky. I'll help with the non-stinky ones.

Daddy's still plenty mad at practically everyone and it gets really quiet when they come to visit Mommy and the babies. Grandpa Carry tried to reason with him, but Daddy wasn't having it at all. Grandpa Ray pointed out that he knew all about the threats that he was keeping silent about…Threats?! That's bad…He saw that I was waking up and the two of them left the room.

Mommy wasn't really happy with Daddy after hearing Grandpa Ray mention threats, so I know that Daddy was doing the same thing that Mommy was by keeping Alex a surprise. You know what I don't wanna grow up! There's yelling, growling, glaring, swearing, all kinds of non-happy stuff! It's too complicated! No thank you!

I told Mommy that Daddy was protecting us, from whatever was making crazy scary noises from his computer. She sat me on her lap and made me explain what I had accidentally heard and seen when I came to bring Daddy a cookie while he was working at home.

Honestly, I didn't see much, just heard a lot of scary stuff coming from it like screaming and crying. Daddy was crying and nearly pulling his hair out so I knew that it wasn't good. I'd left really fast and heard Daddy trashing his office, so I went to go find Mommy, to tell her. The thing was at the time Mommy was having her own problems, she was crying too. I went and told my Uncles to go check on Daddy because something was really wrong and then for Aunt Gail to go check on Mommy. Uncle Ryan scooped me up and took me outside to play. Two days later and Daddy came home with the puppies. I love them, but I knew that it was his way of trying to distract me from everything. We started spending lots of time together all three of us and a lot more time with the rest of the family too.

The babies made Mommy tired most of the time, so that's when I decided to spend more time with Daddy and go with him to work. He needed lots and lots of hugs because GEH is hard work.

I didn't wanna get Daddy into trouble with Mommy, but she's had the babies now, so I thought telling her what she wanted to know would let her help daddy with whatever made him go crazy in his office that day.

She kissed my head and told me not to worry about it that sometimes Mommy's and Daddy's had to work through things by themselves to make it better again.

Grandpa Ray and Gran Carla came back to the room and we went to the park to have some playtime with all the cousins. Then I got to spend the night at Grey Manor with Grandpa Carry and Grandma Grace. Mommy and Daddy needed to focus on my siblings so I understood why I was being looked after by everyone. The Hospital is pretty boring and Mommy has to stay there for a few days.

* * *

Uncle Logan said he was sorry to me when he came to Mommy's room to see her and the babies. He's gotta stay in the hospital too, because he's got major owies all over him. Aunt Sam made him stay in his wheelchair and I felt bad for him so I let him cuddle me for a while. Daddy and Mommy say my cuddles are the best medicine and he needs all the love we can give him to get better again.

Chasing me around GEH made him relapse and that's not good. I was right that he's like Arrow. He fought baddies that's how he got hurt. He even wears an arrowhead as a good luck charm around his neck and gave me one too but it's on a bracelet. It's awesome and he said that he made it just for me and that as long as I wear it I'll be safe.

Uncle Ryan takes me to see him while Mommy and Daddy nap with the babies. Aunt Sam is there watching him like a shadow. I like spending time with him he tells the best stories about Mommy and Daddy when they were little. He once crewed for The America Cup and they got stranded in the middle of the Ocean because a big storm broke the boat's sail! He's been all over the world! I have too, but not nearly as many places as Logan has seen.

He's got tattoos like Arrow, some of them he's gonna have removed because he doesn't need them for cover anymore. Cover is when you pretend to be someone you're not to get the baddies. They hurt him really bad. He's got scars all over his back and also the major owies on his side, chest, and shoulder. He's not leaving the Hospital for a long time.

He's really smart! Just like me! He can't forget stuff either! He's teaching me how to train my mind to file away the bad stuff, so again I was so wrong about him! He's Awesome! I don't mind staying with him until he falls asleep. Uncle Elliot and Uncle Barney have got his room set up with all the latest gaming systems so he doesn't get bored. He likes to tinker with gadgets and is working on more bracelets for my cousins and the rest of the family. Well, they need to be safe too.

He says that since he's got his own room in the get better wing of the hospital that I can bunk with him to get away from the screaming and pooping. He's not a fan of dirty diapers either. Aunt Sam rolls her eyes at him and says like you have a choice when we watch them.

She said we and that made Uncle Logan grin like crazy. They like each other a lot, but he's still got a long way before she lets him out of the doghouse. That's another way of saying that she's really mad at Uncle Logan, but she still loves him.

He has people that have come see him that are all dressed up like the MIB! Yep, Uncle Elliot and I watch lots of Movies when Mommy and Daddy are away. He had Uncle Barney dub out all of the bad stuff in them though, because Aunt Kate made him after catching us watching Independence Day and Armageddon. I know not to say bad words and close my eyes when mushy stuff comes on the screen. I mean, its one thing to see family members kiss or cuddle, but on a movie or TV! Yuck!

Sorry, rambling again. So yeah, I had to leave his room, because he had to talk about stuff not for my ears. Aunt Sam stayed though there is nothing that's gonna make her leave her post when it comes to being Uncle Logan's shadow.

One of them whom he called boss looks just like Aunt Mia, but older like my grandmas. She's got eyes like me and Daddy and she's really nice too. She, Uncle Ryan, and I went to go get ice-cream in the cafeteria. Sometimes everyone forgets that I take in everything, even when I have a ice-cream sundae in front of me.

Her name is Miss James. She was Logan's boss but she's retired and here to stay. She wants to reunite with her kids. She's lonely and is building a big house on the Sound. Grey Meadows is on the Sound too. She's going to have horses and all sorts of rescue animals. I really wanna see where she lives! It must be huge like my house! We could have horses, but that has to wait until I'm five. She saved her fill of humans and now it's time for a change to make all the bad stuff go away that I guess happened there. Uncle Ryan grinned and said she'll have more than enough hands to help her. He joked that it would have to be a hobby, because Uncle Jason needs all the help he can get. She rolled her eyes and said we'll see. Uncle Ryan told her that my Daddy and Mommy wanted her on their team too, so it wasn't like she was going to have much of a say.

Miss James got all teary after that, so I scrambled out of my booster seat and gave her lots of hugs. Not that it helped she cried harder and kissed me on the head. I think she really wants to focus on saving animals now. She wears a pretty heart locket with pictures of two babies on either side when you open it. I've seen them before, but I still haven't figured out where. I think it was in a baby book at Grey Manor. I just need to sneak into Grandpa's study and look at the picture books in there. One looks like my baby picture from when I was a baby, so one is I think a boy. The other is a girl. She's got a little ribbon in her hair. The picture is old. I really hope that she gets to see her kids. I really like her a lot and I wanna see her smile. She has a pretty smile and kind eyes.

Uncle Luke saw us sitting there and I swear his eyes nearly bugged out of his head they were that huge and he was texting fast on his phone. Not long after that Uncle Jason was standing next to him and he and Miss James went off to talk. I hope that she told him about her animal sanctuary that she wants to have at her house. She wasn't smiling when they left and Uncle Ryan took me back to Mommy and Daddy.

* * *

So here I am taking a lesson in Russian with my Uncle Logan while he undergoes TENS therapy to help his muscles get strong again. They put these pads on his legs and arms and then he gets electric shocks, but not enough to hurt him.

Mommy gets to go home today with the babies, but Uncle Logan has to stay in the get better center for another week. He was grumbling that it was taking them forever to set things up at Grey Meadows and that he wanted to go home.

Aunt Sam hit him in the back of the head and growled something in his ear that stopped his grumbling cold. I get to come see him every day, because I made Daddy promise. I love Miss Summer she's nice and everything, but Uncle Logan makes lessons fun like Uncle Barney.

Uncle Logan grinned at Daddy and shrugged that he needed something to keep his mind from going crazy and teaching me wasn't that bad of a gig and that Miss Summer could help Aunt Gail and Mommy with the babies. She's an Aupair and when she isn't giving me lessons she helps Aunt Gail clean, prepare food, stuff like that. Uncle Ryan and Miss Summer are getting married next spring. I guess I helped bring them together whatever that means.

"Logan?" Someone's knocking on his door and it's Miss James! She walks in with a briefcase like Daddy has, but she's not dressed for work. She's dressed for a day in the meadow or at the park. "I have some things that needed and sent back to the head office, so that they can finish processing your exit from the firm…" She stops as soon as she sees me cuddled next to him under his arm.

"Boss, I'm having me some Teddybear time while they shock my muscles into submission. We're learning the Russian alphabet. Can't it wait for later…" He groans and rolls his eyes.

"Sure, Logan, I'll tell the POTUS and the Director that it can wait. You're gonna getting honored and recognized for your service no matter if you like it or not. He's not gonna back down either we're both receiving the Medal of Freedom. It'll be nice to add to your collection of them. This is just one of many from leaders all over the world." Miss James gives him the you-have-no-choice-mister look that moms do so well.

"You can go to the Washington, Moscow, Beijing, Paris, London, and wherever the heck else for the both of us. I'm done. Have them send them to me. We did what we had to in order to keep our family safe, not to collect medals, or make leaders look good by giving them out. I have served my time for my country. I have gone above and beyond, we both have. You got closure and we both have peace of mind that the hydra has been vanquished for good…" His eyes go dark like some of Mommy's blue jewelry in her jewelry box and he's gritting his teeth.

"Agent Taylor, we'll try this again this evening when you're calmer." The guy in the scrubs is taking off all of the pads and has shut off the machine.

"It's Taylor. I'm done being an agent or Seal…" Uncle Logan grumbles.

"You'll always be both, kid. That's just the way the system rolls." Miss James is getting out a thick folder with lots of papers in it. They still do that I guess for official stuff.

"I'll let Teddy sign then," He's folding his arms like I do when I don't wanna go to bed or come inside.

"Oh, that will go over well with Washington." Miss James rolls her eyes like Mommy does at Daddy when he's not looking.

"I took the phone calls. Didn't I?"

"Yes, and telling them to fudge off, it wasn't their necks on line for three years, and that the media could all go take a hike…nice real nice…" She sets the folder on a tray and opens it.

"The Director can go fudge himself! He nearly got us all Fubared by jumping the gun! I told Potus exactly what went down and my take and the Director's don't sync. That's why he's pushing all this paper work at us. He thinks I threw him under the bus. Heck, yeah, I did! We lost half the team, because no one likes to play nice with one another! And it doesn't matter what country it's the same every time. We take the hits and they want all the credit for the results. He doesn't have a choice. I'm not playing ball and yet he still has to suck it up and commend me for my actions!" He's shaking because he's so mad and I hug him.

"Being asked to consult once in a while is not that bad of a get out of the FBI deal. You get all the bells and whistles and one heck of a sorry you nearly died our bad exit package. We both do. They leave us alone. It's Win-win. Carrick already went through it three times and has sent it back twice. Start initialing and signing your John Hancock." She sets the tray in his lap and the scoops me up for a cuddle. "Uncle Logan is being a baby, isn't he Teddy?"

"Daddy's like that when they want him to do interviews…" I feel safe in her arms and I've only seen her a few times. It feels like grandma cuddles. I like those kind of cuddles.

"Your Daddy likes to protect his family and that is a good thing, Teddybear." Miss James kisses my nose and I giggle.

* * *

I can hear Aunt Sam outside the door talking to Daddy. I guess it's time to go home. I miss my bed. Uncle Elliot made it for me for my birthday. It's a sports car bed like my Daddy's R8.

"Miss James, you get to meet my Daddy. Mommy and the babies get to come home today, so it must be time to go." I start to grin at her, but something's not right. She's staring at the door like she's scared of what's on the other side. "Don't worry. He's really nice. You'll like him lots."

The door opens and Daddy steps in with Sam. He's excited to meet Miss James, so that's a good sign. Then he locks eyes with her and stares at her like he does when something really surprises him. I don't know if it's a good or his what is going on one though.

"Boss, meet Ella Amelia James…" Sam looks like she wants to run for cover and hide. Maybe this isn't so good after all and she sets me down so that I can run over and hug Daddy's leg. "

"Hello, Miss James." Daddy's eyeing her and he's placing a protective hand on my back. Nope not good. He's in protect mode. Wait a sec. She has the same first name as my baby sister and her middle name matches my Aunt Mia's. Something is up.

"Hello, you have a lovely little boy." She doesn't move at all.

"Yes," Is all Daddy answers. He's breathing hard like he's in shock.

"Very, smart." She tries again, it's like if she moves she's afraid Daddy will run.

"Yes." Daddy picks me up in his arms and cuddles me tightly to him. There are tears in his eyes and his voice is getting softer. Yep, something major is happening. "How…" He clears his throat then tries again. "Do you know my son?"

"She visits Uncle Logan lots of times and when the suit guys showed up her and Uncle Ryan took me to get ice-cream in the cafeteria…" I start, but stop. Daddy's not really liking what I'm saying.

"Did you now, Theodore." He narrows his eyes at Miss James. "You had no right, not without mine or Ana's permission to even approach him." Daddy knows Miss James!

"Christian…" Miss James takes a step towards him.

"No! If you want to do this then we will set something up at Grey Meadows! If you really want to know Mia and me then this was not the way to start! You gave up that right when you left us and signed on the dotted line! I get that you had your reasons and all that, but to approach my son!? You don't get to just walk up and play Grandma because the bad guys are all gone! You have to earn that right first, by at least getting to know me! Your son and Mia your daughter! That comes first! Then when I am ready and only then will you get to spend time with my kids! I know everything, Ella! All of it! Hyde was very conniving before he was brought to justice. I get why you had leave us. I do…" He turns his back on her heading towards the open door. "Sam, give Miss James my card. Have her set up something with Taylor. I can't do this right now…"

Miss James is my Grandma?! Aunt Mia and Daddy are the kids that she wants to see?! I'm so confused? Did I do something wrong?

We're almost out the door when we hear. "I'm so sorry…I just want to know you both…please…"

* * *

"Call, Taylor." He growls and as soon as the door closes. He glares murderously at Uncle Ryan. "You're fired!"

"Sir…" Uncle Ryan is following after us.

"Save it! You let her near my son! Reynolds!" He's seething mad.

"Yes, and that was on me. In my defense, the Feds were ambushing Logan and I couldn't get in there to get him. She got him out of there before they even caught sight of him. Your birth mother took control of the situation. She could run the entire Firm. Yeah, she's that good. Teddy was never in any danger. The Café was a public place. Hell, she's like Logan's surrogate Mom for Christ sake!" Uncle Ryan snarls back.

"That's not the point!"

"Yeah, it is Christian. Heck you want her on your team, you said so yourself. She's a female Taylor. Being your birth mother doesn't change that! She sacrificed everything to keep you and Mia safe! Give her a fudging chance! She's not one of the bad guys! She was a kid! Yeah, you know the truth, but none of that was on her! She was the victim! All three of you were, so don't punish her for wanting to get to know you now!"

"You're in her locket…" I whimper. "She took out the baddies to protect us…"

"Teddy…" Daddy's giving me the look, but I can see the anguish and tears in his eyes. That doesn't matter it's wrong to take out his anger on Uncle Ryan.

"No! Uncle Ryan did nothing wrong! He's my shadow! Mine! You can't fire him!" I glare up at him, angry tears are in my eyes. "Miss James did nothing wrong. She's nice! I felt safe! Feel safe with her!"

"Teddy, it's complicated…"

"She's my grandma…"

"Grace and Carla are your grandmas…Miss James lost that right years ago…" Daddy mutters under his breath.

"How?" I am not backing down.

"Theodore Raymond, enough."

"No." I glare back. "How? Because she had to go away and fight the baddies? What's birth mother mean?"

"Grace and Carrick adopted me and Mia when I was younger than you are…Miss James gave us to them…like I said it's complicated." Daddy finally gives in to the mirror of his CEO glare.

"Then why does she have baby pictures of you and Aunt Mia in her locket? Why? Daddy? She was protecting you like a momma…why is that wrong?"

"Teddy…"

"No, Daddy. Why is it fair to be mad for doing something good?" None of this is making any sense to me. But it was clear to me that she's sorry and wants to know Daddy and Aunt Mia.

"He's got you there, Chris." Ryan ignores his glare.

"Fine. You're not fired. But, I don't want to see your sorry self until after the Holiday Weekend. Ana's given Miss Summer off go have Thanksgiving with the future in-laws. Ana and I have plenty of security at Grey Meadows and we aren't going anywhere." Daddy is taking the steps that he does to calm down when he's angry. That's a really good sign.

"They're on a cruise with my folks…."

"Take one of the jets on me…then again you could pilot it yourself. Just bring it back in one piece. Choose any of the homes. Bali is quiet…"

"The island retreat?" Uncle Ryan is grinning.

"Surprise Sara. She's earned it."

"Oh, I will. After we get all of you settled at home." He's back to all business.

"First, go back to Logan's room and invite Ella to have dinner at Grey Meadows with the family tonight…."

"On it, boss." Ryan salutes Daddy and heads back towards the get better wing.

"She's nice, Daddy…"

"We'll see, Teddybear. We'll see…" He puts me up on his shoulders. "Now let's get Mommy and the babies and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in the continuation of this journey of Teddy and family...there is plenty more to come!
> 
> Cin x

**Author's Note:**

> Next
> 
> Teddy wakes up and his adventure begins. No worries. This is a fun story, but I had to create a situation where Christian's mind, even Taylor's would lose all reason and focus. Ana having an emergency C-section fits that bill.
> 
> Cindra x


End file.
